


Lascia che sia una Fiaba

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV), Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired By Lost, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Cast Away, Inspired by Hannibal Rising, Inspired by Tarzan, Love, M/M, References to Hannibal, but happy in the end, hannigram AU, some problems, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will si ritrova solo e sperduto in un luogo sconosciuto e non ha alcuna memoria di come ci sia finito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia trae origine da questi meravigliosi disegni  
> [POST 1](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/156180845471/this-tarzan-au-originally-came-from-this-thread-on/),  
> [POST 2](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/156536445841/more-tarzan-au/),  
> [POST 3 NSFW](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/nsfwingrotten/156228105753/) di  
> [ CAMILLEFLYINGROTTEN ](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/)  
> per poi trasformarsi in qualcosa di totalmente diverso.
> 
> Ho preso Will e Hannibal e li ho catapultati in un altro universo mantenendo solo alcune delle loro caratteristiche e qui e lì inserendo un po’ di cose conosciute, seppur tolte dal loro vero contesto.  
> Insomma, può leggere chiunque, ma se si è visto o letto Hannibal i riferimenti appariranno molto più chiari.  
> Ho utilizzato anche la mia passione per storie come Lost, Cast Away, The Lost World, Viaggio al Centro della Terra per creare una sorta di mondo a parte dove fauna e flora sono a caso e messe tutte insieme. 
> 
> Come sempre, nulla di reale in ciò che scrivo, solo i sentimenti. :)
> 
> Sono tre capitoli che spero vi daranno le stesse belle sensazioni che hanno dato a me mentre li scrivevo. L’ho fatto in un lampo, perché la storia mi ha preso subito.  
> Qualunque sia il contesto in cui vengono inseriti, Hannibal e Will sono sempre due straordinari personaggi da raccontare.
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

Acqua.

Fuoco.

Terra. Aria.

Acqua. Terra. Aria.

Acqua.

Aria.

Si svegliò tremante.

Freddo, freddo, freddo.

Stava cercando di piegare le braccia, ma faceva male tutto.

Voleva toccarsi il viso, sapere se lì dove non aveva più sensibilità c’erano ancora i suoi occhi, la sua bocca, il naso. Ma non avrebbe sollevato le palpebre. E non si sarebbe guardato nemmeno se avesse avuto la forza e la possibilità di farlo.

Troppo freddo.

Le mani erano appoggiate ai lati del suo corpo sdraiato su qualcosa di ruvido e bagnato.

Anche lui era bagnato, i vestiti appiccicati addosso aumentarono la sensazione di essere un pezzo di ghiaccio.

Rumore di acqua.

Acqua.

E fuoco?

Emise un lamento per accertarsi di avere ancora il dono della voce.

Una massa d’acqua lo investì togliendogli il respiro. E le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste.

 

 

 

Sollevò le palpebre. Le richiuse.

Era sveglio.

Distrutto, ma sveglio.

Aprì e chiuse le mani che risposero al richiamo.

Un piacevole tepore al posto del gelo, i vestiti si erano asciugati.

Provò a voltarsi su un fianco e parte di ciò che lo copriva scivolò a lato. Si puntò sui gomiti e riuscì a sollevarsi.

Intorno solo alberi e piante dalle foglie enormi. Era sdraiato su un mucchio di esse e altrettante ne aveva addosso. E tenevano al caldo, fin troppo, visto il sole alto che riusciva a penetrare anche attraverso le fitte fronde.

Si tirò su a carponi e poi si mise in ginocchio. Tastò faccia, torace e gambe e si alzò. A fatica, ma si alzò.

Camminò, cercando di mantenersi in linea retta il più possibile, non voleva perdere quel rifugio, semmai ne avesse avuto ancora bisogno.

La compatta vegetazione lasciò il posto a sporadici cespugli e, infine, ad una lunga distesa di sabbia. Una spiaggia che si allungava a perdita d’occhio da entrambi i lati della visuale.

Ricordò il suo primo risveglio, quello in cui aveva pensato di essere sul punto di morire; doveva essere stato lì, sul bagnasciuga. Acqua, terra, aria…

Ma il fuoco?

Perché era lì e cos’era successo?

Esattamente quanto della sua vita si era dimenticato?

Il suo nome era Will Graham, era pieno giorno, e in qualche modo era finito su una spiaggia sconosciuta.

 

 

Spese almeno cinque minuti con la schiena contro il tronco di un albero. La cosa che gli premeva di più era trovare qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo a ritornare a Baltimora e solo allora si sarebbe potuto preoccupare di dove fosse finita parte della sua memoria.

Sapeva chi era, dove abitava, cosa faceva per vivere. L’ultima cosa che continuava a balzargli in testa era una conferenza sulla psicologia criminale, perciò i suoi anni di studi e quelli di insegnamento erano ben impressi nella sua mente. Anche alcune scene del crimine sulle quali Jack l’aveva fatto indagare.

Jack… Una telefonata.

“Will, non puoi sparire senza dirmi dove stai andando.”

“Sì che posso, i periodi di vacanza esistono per quello, Jack…”

Will si passò una mano sul volto; se aveva detto la stessa cosa ad ognuna delle poche persone che conosceva, allora nessuno sapeva dove fosse andato. Ammesso che potesse servire a qualcosa saperlo perché, ovunque fosse diretto, molto evidentemente non ci era arrivato.

Fuoco.

Perché ricordava delle fiamme?

Si era ritrovato su una spiaggia. Doveva essere finito lì passando dal mare.

Una barca, una nave… Un naufragio. Un incendio a bordo.

Strinse i denti imprecando sotto voce.

Vuoto completo, come se fossero stati cancellati tutti gli indizi utili per portarlo a capire la situazione. Non aveva nessuna scena del crimine su cui lavorare, nessun cadavere da analizzare. Si era dimenticato perfino di come fosse passato dalla spiaggia a dormire sotto una coltre di foglie.

Doveva trovare qualcuno per tornare a casa.

Abbandonò la sicurezza di quel rifugio di emergenza a favore di qualcosa di meglio. Non poteva essere poi tanto lontano dalla civiltà.

 

 

 

Trascinarsi sotto al sole divenne insostenibile dopo una mezz’ora. Ancora spossato da qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, gli si chiudevano gli occhi per il caldo e la stanchezza. Non sembrava esserci altro che spiaggia. Per chilometri.

Così non avrebbe concluso nulla. Doveva guardare dall’alto per avere un’idea di dove dirigersi.

Per fortuna il luogo non era solo pianeggiante. La spiaggia era contornata anche da formazioni di rocce dal facile accesso. Non che questo significasse che fosse facile per lui.

Gli ci volle un’altra mezz’ora per percorrere un tragitto che conducesse in alto senza fargli rischiare un ruzzolone o una brutta caduta. Un po’ più al riparo dal sole, grazie a palme e vegetazione, arrivò fino alla punta dello sperone di pietra.

E ancora prima di raggiungere il punto, il cuore cominciò a battergli in petto.

L’acqua lo circondava.

O meglio, circondava la terra su cui era capitato.

Dell’isola era facile vederne il contorno da quell’altezza. La parte immensa e invisibile era il suo cuore, una macchia verde fittissima fatta di vegetazione; ma il bordo, quello era tutto spiaggia, rocce e poi acqua, acqua e acqua.

“Oddio,” gracchiò, incredulo perfino di avere voce per parlare.

Solo e privo di memoria su un’isola deserta?

Questo gli era capitato?

 

 

La scoperta gli annebbiò i sensi per diverso tempo. Non seppe dire quanto rimase aggrappato al grosso tronco di palma, quella che troneggiava sulla rupe appena prima dello strapiombo che dava sull’oceano.

Lì in alto, al rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli si aggiungeva quello del vento tra le fronde. Non aveva mai udito niente di più spaventoso. La notte sarebbe scesa, prima o poi, e lui non aveva più il deliquio a rendergli le cose semplici.

Il poco che sapeva sulla sopravvivenza in certe circostanze era messo in quest’ordine: acqua, riparo, cibo, protezione dagli animali e dalla possibilità di ferirsi. Tutti punti interrogativi, forse non sarebbe stato in grado di trovare nessuna di queste cose.

Ma come tornare a casa, come chiedere aiuto ed essere sentiti, come uscire da questa situazione, quelli erano molto peggio che interrogativi, erano miraggi.

Ritornò sui suoi passi, reso anche più stanco dalla bruciante delusione.

All’improvviso l’isola si trasformò in un luogo inospitale e pieno di pericoli, ora che sapeva di essere solo e abbandonato. Ogni fruscio delle fronde poteva essere un animale pronto ad attaccarlo. E sentiva fruscii tutti intorno a lui.

 

 

Non aveva sperato davvero di ritrovare il posto che aveva lasciato qualche ora prima, ma addirittura non avere la minima idea di dove fosse il giusto punto dove rientrare nella zona verde era da non credere. Tutti i segni su cui aveva fatto affidamento, uno spuntone in un tronco, una roccia ovale, assomigliavano ad un’altra decina, confondendogli le idee. Si addentrò nel fitto della boscaglia abbandonando la speranza di ritrovare il luogo esatto.

Scelse un albero dai rami bassi e cominciò a strapparne le foglie più larghe. A quanto pareva l’aveva fatto già una volta la sera prima senza averne memoria. Allora poteva rifarlo; il problema era che gli mancavano le forze e al terzo ramo il desiderio di bere un bicchiere d’acqua fresca e di mangiare anche solo una barretta di cioccolato diventò opprimente.

Ad una decina di metri da lui un tonfo diverso da tutti i rumori che lui stava facendo per strappare le foglie. Sobbalzò reggendosi al tronco, si guardò attorno con occhi spalancati. Lo sguardo saettò d’istinto all’unica cosa fuori posto: una noce di cocco.

Doveva essere caduta dall’albero che stava maltrattando da un po’. Guardò in alto ed infatti il gruppo di frutti era tutto ammassato sotto alla cima del suo albero. Anche se la noce di cocco caduta era molto più distante.

Andò a raccoglierla, constatandone la durezza senza nemmeno bisogno di saggiarla.

La lanciò contro il tronco dell’albero. La noce rimbalzò verso di lui.

La batté più volte per terra, la percosse con un ramo…

Trovò una pietra e gliela calò forte sopra non ottenendo molto di più che un graffio sulla buccia. Preso dalla rabbia caricò l’ultimo colpo con la pietra con tutta la forza rimastagli.

Funzionò così bene che la noce di cocco andò in frantumi.

Imprecò, pur sapendo di non aver avuto altra scelta. Leccò ciò che rimaneva del latte all’interno, la maggior parte del quale era stato assorbito dalla terra lì attorno. Le spalle e la testa gli cascarono in avanti in completa rassegnazione. Emise un ringhio o almeno sentì un ringhio sommesso che doveva essergli uscito senza che lui se ne fosse accorto.

 

Si era addormentato con la schiena contro il tronco. Aveva ancora un pezzo di noce di cocco tra le mani e il collo indolenzito. Lo mosse e sentì una fitta alla spalla.

Dietro di lui un ramo si ruppe; un rumore secco, deciso, qualcosa che l’aveva calpestato.

Will si buttò a lato del tronco e alla cieca gattonò svelto il più lontano possibile da lì.

Il buio non era ancora così fitto da non permettere di vedere dove andava. Raggiunse la spiaggia e decise che sarebbe rimasto lì per la notte. La foresta era la casa degli animali, era il loro territorio; se c’erano animali feroci, lì dentro, l’avrebbero di certo trovato.

Sulla spiaggia tirava vento e lui non aveva nulla per ripararsi. Nascondendo la testa sotto un braccio, raggomitolato contro una roccia, trascorse la notte più brutta della sua vita, tra brividi e puro terrore.

 

Lo rianimò il sole caldo del mattino. Rispetto a quanto provato durante la notte gli sembrò di essere in un’oasi confortevole.

Quando fu in grado di mettersi seduto vide le due noci di cocco accanto alla roccia dove si era sdraiato. Prendendone una in mano si accorse che sopra era aperta e che dentro parte del latte c’era ancora.

Will bevve i tre grossi sorsi incapace di trattenersi. E furono la cosa più deliziosa mai assaggiata prima.

Quando notò che anche la seconda noce era aperta allo stesso modo si bloccò e si guardò attorno.

C’era qualcuno lì con lui? Qualcuno viveva lì e lo temeva, per questo stava a debita distanza?

E allo stesso tempo si preoccupava per lui facendogli trovare da bere.

La noce di cocco del giorno prima, caduta troppo in avanti, forse non era caduta per niente, gli era stata tirata. E non si ricordava di essere passato dalla spiaggia al bosco la notte prima perché in realtà qualcuno ce l’aveva portato.

Aveva senso?

Una tribù indigena?

Sperava non di cannibali, come nei fumetti che leggeva quando era piccolo.

Qualcuno finito lì come lui, chissà quando e chissà come?

“Grazie!” urlò verso la foresta. Anche solo far finta di non essere solo gli dava coraggio.

Ma forse quella notte non avrebbe più trovato l’idea così rassicurante.

 

 

Non era un miraggio. Lo fissava da minuti e non poteva essere un miraggio.

C’era qualcosa che emergeva dall’acqua, molto in lontananza. Partendo dagli scogli sui quali si era appoggiato, in linea d’aria, quanto poteva essere a nuoto?

Doveva provarci finché la fame ancora non si faceva sentire, doveva tentare. Magari erano i resti della nave con la quale era arrivato lì, magari c’era cibo. Magari era addirittura qualcosa che galleggiava ancora e che poteva usare per andarsene da lì.

Si tuffò in acqua senza pensare più di così, forte nelle prime bracciate, sicuro che sarebbe potuto andare avanti per ore.

Il primo ostacolo fu l’acqua stessa, impetuosa tanto da rendere vano il suo stile libero. Per ogni metro guadagnato ne perdeva due venendo trascinato indietro. Questo finché non giunse in mare aperto, dove le onde divennero insuperabili.

Da lontano non l’avrebbe mai detto.

Ingoiò acqua a sorsate, acqua salata che gli si infilò nella gola e nel naso. Fu rovesciato dall’ennesima onda e non seppe più dire dove fosse la superficie dell’acqua e dove il fondo.

Pensò che fosse stata un’idea stupida.

Poi pensò che sarebbe morto.

Poi più nulla.

 

 

Sognò il fuoco e l’acqua.

Si sedette di scatto tossendo. Il sapore di sale ancora in fondo alla gola e una gran voglia di rimettere, anche se nello stomaco non aveva che qualche sorso di latte di cocco. Sotto di lui di nuovo foglie come materasso; per quello che Will ne sapeva, il posto poteva essere esattamente quello del suo secondo risveglio.

“Continui a salvarmi la vita,” disse col tono di voce più alto che gli riuscì. Tossì altra acqua. “Se vuoi davvero aiutarmi potresti farti vedere, dirmi dove sono… Farmi tornare a casa…” ridusse la voce ad un sussurro. “Ho fame.”

Gli piovve davanti una cascata di colori. Bacche e frutti più grossi. E pezzi di cocco già aperti. Sul ramo dal quale tutto ciò era provenuto, niente di più che un frusciare di fronde e un movimento veloce.

“Aspetta! Per favore, aspetta!” gridò Will.

Afferrò la prima palla rossa di fronte a lui e ne addentò la polpa. Aveva troppa fame per chiedersi cosa fosse e aveva troppa fame per sindacare sulla scelta del suo benefattore. Uno che gli salvava la vita rischiando la propria non poteva certo avvelenarlo col cibo.

Will pensò ad un uomo per la forza dimostrata, ma per quanto riguardava la premura e il riguardo verso la sua vita, avrebbe giurato di avere a che fare con una madre.

Poteva essere un primate. Non sarebbe stato strano l’interesse di una scimmia nei confronti di un essere umano e la comprensione dimostrata verso i suoi bisogni. In più si spiegava anche la mancanza di comunicazione e la sua diffidenza.

Se su quell’isola c’erano scimmie, di quali altri animali si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare?

Per tirarlo fuori dall’acqua ci sarebbe voluto un gorilla, però.

E i gorilla erano animali irascibili, quando invadevi il loro territorio.

Will mangiò frutta a sazietà e placò così anche la sete. In due giorni non era riuscito né a migliorare la sua conoscenza dell’isola, né a trovare delle soluzioni alla sua situazione.

Doveva darsi una mossa.

E doveva superare un’altra notte.

Il suo giaciglio l’aveva già, costruito dal suo solerte compagno invisibile. Avrebbe aggiunto qualche fronda per nascondersi e avrebbe solo pregato di non diventare una preda neanche quella notte.

Si sentì un baco da seta, così avvolto nelle grosse foglie, raggomitolato ai piedi dell’albero. Ma si giudicò relativamente al sicuro e il freddo non passava attraverso la sua coperta.

Cominciò a sentire i primi rumori quando il buio era già calato del tutto.

Rami che schioccavano, fruscii, urla di uccelli notturni, ronzii, in lontananza le onde del mare e, all’improvviso, un lungo ululato.

Al quale rispose un ululato di altrettanta durata, ma a pochi metri da lui.

Un suono che gli trapassò i timpani e che lo fece tremare dalla testa ai piedi.

Si premette una mano sulla bocca, timoroso di lasciare uscire un solo fiato che potesse tradire la sua presenza. La testa che nel frattempo gli diceva chiaro e tondo che se un lupo era lì prima o poi l’avrebbe fiutato, avrebbe chiamato il branco e lui sarebbe stato sbranato vivo.

Sapeva sui cani e sui lupi più di quanto al momento avrebbe voluto.

Nessuno rispose, però, all’ululato sentito lì vicino. La notte proseguì e Will la trascorse vigile, incapace di dormire.

Quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro di non avere lupi ad annusarlo nei dintorni, si azzardò ad alzare una delle foglie che lo coprivano.

Pochi metri più avanti, in posizione accosciata, una figura poco distinguibile si stagliava tra lui e il resto del bosco. Poteva dire che era di spalle, ma se fossero le spalle di un animale o di un uomo, quello era impossibile da stabilire.

Will deglutì a vuoto e, tremando, si nascose nuovamente sotto alle foglie.

La seconda volta sbirciò ed era già mattino. Che fosse riuscito a perdere coscienza anche solo per poche ore era un miracolo.

Al posto della figura imponente intravista di schiena, Will si ritrovò circondato da frutta di ogni tipo e da acqua fresca in una coppetta ricavata dal guscio di un cocco. Fece sbucare una mano da sotto la sua coltre e tirò a sé prima l’acqua e poi uno dei frutti rossi squisiti già assaggiati il giorno prima.

Mangiò sdraiato su un fianco, non ancora del tutto convinto di voler fare capolino.

Dall’alto, da qualche parte sopra alla sua testa, provenivano rumori; qualcosa si mosse tra le foglie, borbottò, sbuffò, si agitò.

Will si creò un piccolo spiraglio verso la cima dell’albero. Non vide che l’ennesimo tremolio di rami e foglie.

 

 

Non voleva ripetere l’errore del primo giorno e andare a zonzo troppo lontano, ma aveva bisogno di esplorare il luogo. Non vedeva un futuro nella sua situazione a meno che non l’avesse mutata in qualche modo.

O avesse recuperato la memoria di come ci era finito nella suddetta situazione.

Il fuoco era una costante dei suoi sogni agitati, nelle poche ore di sonno concessegli, ma da quello poteva dedurre poco.

Non appena si mosse, stavolta per addentrarsi nella vegetazione invece che per raggiungere la spiaggia, la sensazione di essere seguito e osservato si fece costante.

“Non so come fai a starmi dietro senza farti vedere, ma so che ci sei,” sentenziò Will spostando un ramo con una mano per farsi strada. Trovò un sentiero naturale fatto di erba e fiori e lo seguì.

“Cosa c’è per di qua? Tu lo sai?” chiese guardando per aria. Una grossa sagoma passò da una cima all’altra di un albero, ma così in alto che a Will vennero le vertigini solo a pensarci. Un sorriso tremolante gli si dipinse sul volto; finché la creatura non si fosse dimostrata ostile, poteva almeno gioire di non essere da solo.

Sì, poteva.

“Se mi metto nei guai mi avverti tu?” aggiunse verso il punto in cui la sagoma si era nascosta.

La stradina proseguì in discesa; Will si aggrappò ai cespugli per non scivolare e arrivò ad una zona più bassa del bosco.

L’odore di terra bagnata era fortissimo. Troppo dolce e troppo interno all’isola perché c’entrasse il mare.

“C’è acqua? Ehi! Amico!” si ritrovò ancora una volta a rivolgersi al suo compagno di viaggio. “Mi hai portato l’acqua, da dove l’hai presa?” non lo faceva solo per sentire il suono della sua voce, davvero lo stava facendo nella speranza che la creatura capisse che ce l’aveva con lui.

Will tese l’orecchio e continuò dritto.

“Ehi! Ehm…” disse incerto, “Hannibal! Posso chiamarti Hannibal?”

Corrugò la fronte al nome pronunciato; tanto familiare quanto il sogno del fuoco. Tanto familiare quanto il ricordo dell’orfanotrofio in cui Will era cresciuto. La stanzetta segreta in cui si rifugiava da bambino, molto simile al giaciglio dal quale quella mattina aveva fatto uscire la sua mano per afferrare il frutto.

“Hannibal!” ripeté per validare la sua decisione, “Scendi dall’albero e fatti vedere!” ordinò in tono più allegro di quanto avrebbe sperato. La creatura non sarebbe scesa, soprattutto perché era molto probabile che la creatura non capisse nulla di quello che le stava dicendo.

Eppure in quel posto sconosciuto, non molto ospitale di giorno e che di notte diventava spaventoso, e in cui era capitato all’improvviso, la creatura che lo seguiva stava diventando il suo unico conforto. Almeno qualcun altro sapeva della sua esistenza. Se fosse morto, qualcuno sarebbe sceso dall’albero e l’avrebbe guardato per un’ultima volta.

Il pensiero fu stranamente rassicurante.

Altri rumori ben distinti tra i rami più alti degli alberi. Will non rivolse il suo sguardo ad Hannibal, si lasciò seguire.

O Hannibal lo stava proteggendo, o lo stava tenendo d’occhio.

O era terribilmente curioso.

Tre comportamenti tanto animali quanto umani.

 

Trascorsero altri dieci minuti, Will a piedi e Hannibal saltando da un albero all’altro.

Quando Will sentì scrosciare d’acqua, chiaro e limpido.

Come se fosse scoppiato un acquazzone o come… Se si fosse trovato al cospetto di una cascata.

Iniziò a correre verso il suono, seguendolo con sicurezza fino a che non arrivò a spostare l’ennesima, ultima tendina di foglie.

E la bocca gli si spalancò in totale stupore.

Posti del genere erano da foto di riviste sui paradisi tropicali, posti del genere non era dato di vederli dal vivo a meno che non fossi un esploratore, di quelli col cappello in stile coloniale, o un ricco sceicco.

C’era davvero un corso d’acqua dolce. E sfociava in una cascata che aveva creato un meraviglioso angolo la cui sola vista fu vita per Will. Risolvere il problema dell’acqua potabile era l’unico miracolo necessario perché potesse focalizzare la sua attenzione su tutto il resto.

Cauto, scese di un’altra decina di metri scivolando sul terreno e quando gli fu possibile si gettò nell’acqua fresca con un urlo di gioia. Anche lavarsi via il sale di dosso era una benedizione.

Qualche bracciata per raggiungere il punto del laghetto in cui la cascata si riversava e poi si fermò muovendo gambe e braccia per stare a galla.

L’idea che gli passò per la testa lo fece sentire in colpa giusto un paio di secondi. Valeva la pena tentare.

“Aiuto!” urlò. E si inabissò.

Ritornò a galla agitando le braccia, continuò ad urlare nella sua migliore interpretazione di un uomo che stava affogando; non gli fu nemmeno tanto difficile, gli bastò esagerare un po’ ciò che gli era già successo il giorno prima.

Chissà se il suo amico avrebbe ripetuto il salvataggio?

Will andò sottacqua di nuovo. Nonostante la visuale offuscata, riuscì comunque a discernere l’ammasso di muscoli che gli andò incontro e lo afferrò per riportarlo a galla.

La sorpresa fece aprire la bocca a Will e il suo piano quasi divenne realtà, quando incamerò acqua e boccheggiò tra le braccia di Hannibal.

Riemerso, riverso su una spalla della creatura, tossì per tutto il tragitto dal centro del laghetto alla riva. Hannibal lo appoggiò con malagrazia sull’argine.

Will seguì la scena tra sconcerto ed emozione.

Hannibal si allontanò svelto da lui, camminando su mani e piedi, le movenze quelle di una grossa scimmia, l’agilità anche.

A debita distanza si voltò e si accucciò a terra come un cane.

Era un uomo. Un essere umano.

Era quanto di più umano Will avesse mai visto e allo stesso tempo di umano nei suoi gesti c’era rimasto ben poco.

“Oddio…” si lasciò sfuggire e Hannibal raddrizzò la schiena scrutandolo con diffidenza.

“Han…” Will tirò su una mano e l’uomo indietreggiò a carponi. Con la stessa prontezza di riflessi di un animale. Will si bloccò fermo immobile sdraiato a pancia in sotto sulla riva del laghetto, le braccia sopra alla testa, le mani aperte e una guancia appoggiata sul terreno. “No, no, no… Non te ne andare,” bisbigliò come stesse cercando di avvicinare un cerbiatto.

L’uomo teneva il mento abbassato e gli occhi semichiusi in una tipica posa vigile. Le mani a pugno premevano sul terreno ora sulle nocche ora sulle falangi, in perpetuo movimento, come fosse pronto alla fuga.

Era alto perfino da seduto, muscoloso, dai tratti marcati, il viso severo nascosto da barba e baffi ricordava le opere che ritraevano le divinità scandinave, i lunghi capelli biondi gli coprivano le spalle, e il corpo completamente nudo era disseminato di cicatrici piccole e grandi; morsi di animali, graffi, ferite rimarginate e un segno orizzontale sul naso, tra le sopracciglia.

“Ho capito che non vuoi farmi del male, altrimenti non continueresti a salvarmi,” mormorò Will senza particolari ragioni. La sola presenza di quest’uomo era incredibile.

Faceva parte di una tribù locale?

Ma non era possibile, gli altri della tribù l’avrebbero già trovato, l’isola non era tanto grande da avere zone inesplorate.

Era finito qui per caso come lui?

“Da quanto tempo sei qui?” gli chiese ancora.

Pensò al fatto che forse non parlava inglese.

L’uomo sbuffò, lo stesso tipo di suono emesso dai gorilla; Will non sapeva che traduzione potesse avere, ma accompagnato all’impossibilità di comunicare e alla postura rigida di Hannibal non comunicava nulla di buono.

Quest’uomo non era lì da un po’ di tempo, non era lì nemmeno da qualche anno, era cresciuto lì. Tirato su ad occhio e croce dalla fauna locale. Il resto fatto dalla sua natura umana e dalla sua intelligenza innata che gli avevano consentito di sopravvivere in quelle condizioni.

“Sei un essere umano, come me,” si indicò Will seguendo la sua convinzione che Hannibal non avesse mai visto un altro uomo prima. Allungò una mano e la aprì e la chiuse in uno stupido tentativo di mostrargli qualcosa di umano.

Hannibal si sporse. Will esitò chiudendo la mano.

Pensò ai suoi cani e a come si poneva nei confronti di un nuovo arrivato per non intimorirlo con la sua presenza. Tenne la mano allungata, restò sdraiato voltandosi sul fianco per mostrare in parte l’addome.

Con due rapidi spostamenti Hannibal raggiunse la sua mano e la annusò. Ritirandosi all’istante.

“Hannibal, dai…” lo richiamò Will, esattamente come avrebbe fatto con un cane.

Funzionò, l’uomo si lasciò convincere e tornò ad annusargli la mano. Si mise seduto più vicino, questa volta, e con le dita saggiò il tessuto della sua camicia più volte, stranito dalla consistenza. La sua espressione corrucciata fece sorridere Will.

Hannibal lo guardò e sbuffò.

“Scusa,” disse Will, “Non volevo offenderti. Ma è bello vedere che hai espressioni umane. È rincuorante,” proseguì Will mentre Hannibal strattonava la manica della sua camicia. “Sarebbe meglio se sorridessi, ma diamo tempo al tempo.”

Hannibal si fece più audace, ormai certo che Will fosse inoffensivo, e annusò il tessuto della camicia.

“Quando ero svenuto non ne hai approfittato per annusarmi? Ti…ringrazio per il riguardo.”

L’uomo si abbassò su di lui, annusandogli i capelli. Avere il suo viso così vicino comunicò a Will la paura di poter essere addentato. Se l’uomo aveva istinto animale, quello di sbranare la preda era il primo e più forte da mostrare. D’istinto Will incassò il collo nascondendo la sua parte più vulnerabile.

Hannibal tornò a sedersi e lo toccò con una mano, lo toccò un’altra volta e un’altra ancora. Ad ogni spintarella un verso gutturale, “Mh, mh, mh.”

“È il tuo modo di dirmi -rilassati-?” scherzò Will. Piegò i gomiti per fare leva sulle mani.

Hannibal esprimette il suo disappunto con un lungo ringhio che gli fece vibrare le corde vocali così poco utilizzate.

“Non voglio farti niente di male. E credimi neanche potrei, ti sei mai visto?” Will rimase a carponi in attesa che Hannibal smettesse di ringhiare. Lo guardò di sottecchi come a chiedere il permesso e quando il ringhio si dissolse Will si mise seduto di fronte all’uomo.  

Alzò una mano in saluto. “Ciao Hannibal!” esclamò sorridente.

La bocca dell’uomo si curvò verso il basso, le sopracciglia si avvicinarono. “Ah!” gli fece eco con un sobbalzo del petto.

Chissà che voleva dire.

“Hannibal,” ripeté Will toccandogli un braccio. L’uomo si tirò indietro di scatto con uno sbuffo di disapprovazione.

“No, no, tu sei Hannibal,” lo indicò Will. “E io Will,” si mise una mano sul petto.

Ma non era fiero del fatto di essere arrivato a battezzarlo senza sapere chi fosse. Voleva rivolgersi all’uomo da essere umano, ma non aveva alcun diritto di scegliergli un nome.

Abbandonò l’impresa; a spalle e sguardo basso, si grattò il capo pensieroso.

Hannibal, speculare a lui, si grattò nello stesso punto.

Per sincerarsi che non fosse un caso Will proseguì nell’azione notando come Hannibal si stesse impegnando a tenere la mano alla giusta altezza e a muoverla a tempo con lui.

Divertito, Will spostò le dita sul naso, seguito a ruota dall’uomo.

Poi si grattò il collo.

Altrettanto fece Hannibal.

“Hai sei dita alla mano sinistra!” Will commentò, incurante dell’inutilità delle sue parole. Con cautela gli mostrò il palmo e indicò Hannibal. Lento, andò a sfiorargli la mano.

Hannibal si ritrasse per un paio di volte, sempre sbuffando; poi si lasciò prendere la mano, pur rimanendo sospettoso.

Di fronte alle sei dita…

_Sei dita, la mano sinistra del bambino ha sei dita._

Will ripensò al fuoco.

All’orfanotrofio.

Alle lettere.

Alla sua stanza segreta.

Scosse la testa, incapace di dare ai pensieri un qualunque senso.

La mano di Hannibal era sporca di terra e ferita in più punti che ancora sanguinavano. Era ruvida e callosa, ma probabilmente non abbastanza da non tagliarsi appendendosi ai rami o arrampicandosi sugli alberi. Schegge di legno sottopelle. Il dito di troppo era una perfetta replica del medio, inserito a rendere la mano stranamente più armoniosa. E di sicuro più utile a chi la usava per appendersi saldo ai rami.

Will tenne la mano dell’uomo tra le sue, nelle orecchie un ronzio che gli diceva quanto importante fosse la scoperta. Ma perché?

Hannibal teneva la testa piegata da un lato, con un sopracciglio alzato. La inclinò dall’altro lato.

Will scoppiò a ridere; l’uomo sembrava Buster, uno dei suoi cani, il più piccolo, quello che lo guardava con circospezione ogni volta che Will si rivolgeva a lui con parole che non comprendeva.

Hannibal era così particolare.

Un miscuglio di comportamenti canini e da primati. Un connubio di per sé impossibile.

Chi era quest’uomo? Chi l’aveva cresciuto?

Non si aspettava lo scatto di Hannibal in avanti e, per timore, Will finì schiena a terra.

L’uomo si sedette tra le sue gambe, con comodità tastando sia pantaloni che cintura di Will.

Una volta scoperta la fibbia tirò per prenderla, rimanendo deluso dal fatto che fosse ben salda al corpo di Will.

Will cercò di allontanargli con garbo le mani, ma Hannibal reagì con un suono a metà tra un ringhio e un gorgoglio e gli schiaffeggiò via la mano. Tirò la fibbia di nuovo.

“Ouh!” esclamò Will, esagerando un po’ il lamento e Hannibal staccò in fretta le mani come se si fosse scottato. Lo guardò serio.

Will pensò ai cuccioli che aveva tirato su nella sua vita; per insegnare loro a non mordere bastava emettere un verso di dolore ogni volta che il cucciolo mordeva. Aveva sempre funzionato alla perfezione.

E Hannibal aveva reagito proprio allo stesso modo.

Un uomo cresciuto in un branco dunque… Di cosa? Lupi?

Era stato lui ad ululare quella notte!

Hannibal passò a curiosare intorno alle scarpe di Will. Da tennis e di bassa fattura, a camminare sulla spiaggia e in mezzo a quella vegetazione sarebbero durate una settimana.

L’uomo tirò e la scarpa gli rimase in mano. La sua espressione di soddisfazione colpì Will.

E fu altrettanto tenero vedere l’uomo alzare un piede e tentare di infilarsi la scarpa allo stesso modo.

Dio era incredibile starlo a guardare, come essere testimoni di anni di evoluzione in pochissimi minuti.

Quando Will si accorse dell’impossibilità di fare entrare quel piede nella sua scarpa, anche perché era il sinistro in una scarpa destra, rise in modo sguaiato lì dov’era, sdraiato per terra con un uomo scimmia -o lupo- tra le gambe.

“Ah!” sbuffò stizzito Hannibal guardandolo in cagnesco. E gli tirò la scarpa dietro.

“Ehi!” si lamentò Will.

Hannibal sghignazzò.

“Hai… Hai riso?” si tirò su a sedere per guardarlo più da vicino. “Hai riso!” lo indicò Will entusiasta. Imitò una risata esagerata per farsi capire e sfoderò tutti i suoi denti in un grande sorriso.

Perché no? Le scimmie ridevano.

Hannibal distese le labbra in un primo tentativo.

Ne abbozzò un secondo accompagnato da uno sbuffo.

Infine scoprì i canini appuntiti e Will tornò a pensarlo come un predatore; a mangiare le sue vittime ancora vive, come i lupi.

“Lupo o scimmia?” chiese a bassa voce.

Hannibal lo imitava.

Com’era nella natura umana stava già apprendendo da un suo simile; come un bambino troppo cresciuto che cominciava solo ora il suo periodo di insegnamento, per la maggior parte del quale si sarebbe limitato a copiare il comportamento degli adulti.

E Will era il suo simile; il primo essere umano che incontrava, a giudicare dal fatto che non emetteva suoni di nessuna lingua conosciuta.

Will si sentì subito responsabile di questa incredibile creatura, tanto quanto Hannibal stesso si era sentito responsabile della sua incolumità in quei giorni.

Ora che l’aveva conosciuto e che avevano superato il primo incontro, Will sentì che non poteva perderlo di vista.

Erano soli su un’isola deserta. Due improbabili esseri umani che si erano incontrati nel posto più improbabile del mondo.

Si alzò e per abitudine si spolverò pantaloni e camicia. Ma la terra era appiccicata ai vestiti bagnati e lì sarebbe rimasta finché non si fosse asciugato. Si dolse alquanto per la decisione presa di buttarsi in acqua con gli unici vestiti che aveva.

La scarpa mancante era ai suoi piedi, la prese per infilarla e la testa gli si voltò verso Hannibal.

In un’ennesima imitazione, l’uomo si era messo in posizione eretta e sembrava anche più alto di quanto Will avesse ipotizzato. Anche sotto strati di sporco e fango, anche nascosto dai lunghi capelli spettinati, era una creatura piuttosto vistosa.

“Immagino tu non abbia una casa con una camera da letto da affittarmi, eh?” come Will si rivolse a lui, Hannibal tornò ad accucciarsi a terra. Lo sciocco pensiero di Will alla scena fu che certi bruschi spostamenti non dovevano essere comodi senza il sostegno di un paio di mutande.

“Dove vivi?”

Avrebbe continuato a rivolgersi a lui, non importava che lui non capisse. Parlare era un bisogno umano e Hannibal comunque lo ascoltava. Inclinando la testa a destra e a sinistra, come se stesse tenendo il ritmo di una canzone, ma comunque lo ascoltava.

Fu felice di vedere che l’uomo aveva deciso di seguire i suoi spostamenti a terra, abbandonando il volo da un ramo all’altro. Gli fece sentire una specie di connessione di cui in quel momento aveva disperato bisogno; era in una situazione assurda, affamato, lontano da casa e senza parte della sua memoria, ma non si sentiva più solo.

“Non mi porti alla tua…tana? Rifugio,” si corresse. “Non hai un rifugio tuo?”

Hannibal, accanto a lui, procedeva sui quattro arti con movimenti sciolti e precisi. L’innaturale posizione era per lui comodissima. Sembrava di guardare un atleta esibirsi nella sua disciplina e rendere facile qualcosa che non era facile affatto.

Will provò a mettersi nella sua stessa posizione e imitarlo per qualche passo. Inciampò in una radice e finì con la faccia a terra.

Hannibal emise una serie di latrati indubbiamente divertiti, si afferrò le caviglie e rotolò schiena a terra in preda a quelle che avevano tutta l’aria di essere risate.

“Grazie!” esclamò Will, “Sì, grazie tante per l’incoraggiamento scimmione maleducato. Non si prendono in giro i principianti. Vergognati,” aggiunse sorridendo.

Hannibal stava ancora rotolando sulla schiena. Will si chiese se la risata fosse qualcosa di innato nei primati, e quindi sperimentata di tanto in tanto per svariate ragioni, o se dipendesse solo dal divertimento.

Perché questi erano di certo divertimento e scherno e stavano facendo emergere una bella dose di umanità nella strana creatura.

“Sono offeso e ora me ne vado,” dichiarò ironico riprendendo a camminare, impettito e a testa alta, mimando l’offesa anche nel portamento.

Rumore frenetico alle sue spalle e Will si sentì tirare una gamba dei pantaloni. Rimase in bilico sull’altra mentre Hannibal lo tirava invitandolo a scendere. Gesticolò picchiando una mano sul terreno.

“Stavo scherzando, non mi sono offeso,” disse Will guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ah!” rispose Hannibal sbattendo il pugno per terra.

“Ok… Vado ad intuito e direi che mi stai chiedendo di riprovare,” si mise di nuovo a carponi e seppe di averci azzeccato quando Hannibal fece lo stesso ed iniziò a muoversi lento, come se gli stesse mostrando a rallentatore, perché lui capisse.

Will fece del suo meglio per usare braccia e gambe come li usava l’uomo; riuscì a stargli dietro per qualche metro poi si sedette esausto.

“È estenuante, come fai?” gli domandò quando Hannibal gli si mise di fronte acquattato. “Sarà anche perché non mangio da tre giorni,” si mise una mano sullo stomaco. “Scusa, non volevo lamentarmi. Se non fosse stato per te non avrei mangiato neanche la frutta.”

Hannibal guardò la sua mano e saltellò sul posto un paio di volte. Si voltò e corse in avanti. Si voltò di nuovo e picchiò i pugni a terra.

“Ok ok, ti seguo, ho capito,” Will si alzò e gli andò dietro.

Ogni deviazione o improvvisa svolta dell’uomo erano per Will azioni del tutto a caso. Mentre Hannibal sembrava sicurissimo di dove stava andando. In più di un’occasione si fermò ad annusare per terra o il tronco di un albero. In una decina di minuti raggiunsero un’intera distesa di cespugli ricchi di quei frutti rossi e succosi che Will stava cominciando ad amare.

Hannibal gli fece segno verso i cespugli, come a dire _serviti pure_ , staccò un frutto e si mise in un angolo a mangiucchiarlo.

L’immagine che di lui davano quei canini appuntiti era in netto contrasto con questo tenero scimmiotto che addentava qualcosa di molto simile ad una pesca e si sbrodolava col suo succo. Ad ogni morso guardava il frutto che aveva tra le mani come se gli fosse infinitamente grato di esistere e la rappresentazione era poetica, da paradiso terrestre.

Will raccolse qualche provvista: una manciata di bacche, altri frutti rossi e due grosse palle gialle il cui solo aspetto metteva l’acquolina in bocca.

Si sedette vicino ad Hannibal e questo si spostò subito due o tre metri lontano.

“Sì, è chiaro che sei diffidente, ma guarda che sono innocuo anche da sveglio,” si lamentò Will, “Aspetta… Questa non suona tanto bene neanche a me. Comunque…” allungò ad Hannibal uno dei grossi frutti gialli, “Prendi,” lo invitò sporgendosi di più.

Hannibal guardò lui e il frutto a turno, poi afferrò la palla gialla e se la strinse al petto senza smettere di fissare Will.

C’erano frutti ovunque, che poteva prendersi da solo, ma Hannibal doveva comprendere la gentilezza, doveva comprendere il valore intrinseco del gesto. Lui stesso l’aveva fatto per Will in quei giorni.

Sorreggendosi su una mano, Hannibal gli tornò accanto. Con pochi e precisi gesti aprì il frutto scoprendo l’interno: una polpa arancione spugnosa come pan di spagna.

“Oh, wow!” esclamò Will con entusiasmo. Incontrò lo sguardo dell’uomo e vi lesse dentro orgoglio e imbarazzo. Come se il tono usato da Will fosse un’inequivocabile lode in tutte le lingue del mondo.

E c’era anche stupore, in quello sguardo, legato alla complicità creatasi tra loro.

Cosa poteva voler dire, per quest’uomo, aver appena incontrato un suo pari, un essere uguale a lui? Dopo aver creduto per tutta la vita di essere solo e unico al mondo.

I suoi poteri di empatia erano sempre serviti a Will per comprendere le menti criminali. Questa era la prima volta in cui la connessione si stava creando forte con una creatura che era umana nel vero senso della parola, non sporcata dalla società, dai costumi, dai pregiudizi.

Il primo uomo sulla terra.

Hannibal infilò la mano nella polpa e la offrì a Will direttamente.

Will si guardò bene dal rifiutare. L’avrebbe ferito.

La condivisione del cibo era simbolo di fratellanza tra uomini così come tra animali, e il cibo era sacro.

Will prese il boccone dal palmo dell’uomo ed espresse tutto il suo piacere con un verso di apprezzamento. L’avrebbe anche finto, nel caso il gusto fosse stato orribile, ma non dovette farlo perché era succoso e dolce come il miele.

Provò a ricambiare offrendo la stessa cortesia, e Hannibal accettò mangiando dalla sua mano.

Erano amici.

 

Il pomeriggio volse al termine. Hannibal riportò entrambi indietro prima che fosse troppo buio.

Quando divenne tutto scuro Will era già sotto al suo riparo.

“Grazie,” mormorò rivolto ad Hannibal, seduto a fare la guardia accanto al suo giaciglio.

 

Al mattino, Will non trovò nessuno vicino a lui.

Chiamò Hannibal di tanto in tanto per ore, camminando sia nel bosco che sulla spiaggia. Quando gli fu chiaro che l’uomo non era nei dintorni, si rassegnò a trascorrere il tempo da solo.

Accatastò più rami frondosi possibili, nella speranza di migliorare il suo riparo, si sedette ad intrecciare la corteccia più morbida per costruire qualcosa che assomigliasse a delle corde e andò alla ricerca di conchiglie appuntite e sassi per fabbricare qualche utensile che gli fosse d’aiuto nella sua vita da naufrago.

A pomeriggio inoltrato, un senso di disagio profondo lo investì, al pensiero che stesse ragionando come qualcuno pronto a vivere lì, piuttosto che come qualcuno deciso ad andarsene.

Impiegò la restante parte della giornata sulla spiaggia; con sassi, foglie e legna scrisse un gigantesco SOS.

Desiderava un fuoco, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un fuoco.

Chissà dov’era Hannibal e chissà come stava trascorrendo lui il tempo. Quali erano le sue azioni quotidiane? Come poteva vivere lì da anni?

Will sarebbe impazzito senza libri, senza penne, fogli, whisky. Senza il suo tavolinetto per le esche…

Alzò la testa di scatto, lui per primo sconcertato dal fatto di non averci pensato prima.

Almeno una delle sue grandi passioni lì gli sarebbe tornata utile; certo il pesce crudo non era proprio il suo cibo preferito, ma chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Hannibal vedendolo pescare?

Dove diavolo si era cacciato?

Gli era rimasto alle calcagna per tre giorni ed ora l’aveva mollato senza farsi più vedere.

A meno che non fosse lui a non vederlo.

“Hannibal!” urlò per l’ennesima volta allontanandosi dalla spiaggia. “Hannibal!”

Era quasi buio.

Tornato al suo letto di foglie, Will trovò Hannibal seduto per cominciare la sua guardia notturna.

“Ciao,” lo salutò rincuorato. Si abbassò alla sua altezza per parlargli a quattrocchi. “Dove sei stato? Mi hai fatto preoccupare.”

Il solito movimento incuriosito della testa, _ti ascolto ma non capisco_.

“Dove vivi?” continuò Will, “Sei andato a dormire? Certo che sei andato a dormire, vegli su di me tutta la notte, sarai stato stanco morto. Ma ancora lo sembri…”

L’uomo appariva stravolto, sembrava aver lavorato tutto il giorno sotto al sole e senza fermarsi un attimo. Mani e piedi erano graffiati, malconci e così a prima vista doloranti. Will avrebbe voluto dargli le sue scarpe, se gli fossero andate bene.

 

 

Il giorno dopo Will si svegliò con un brivido.

La temperatura, che usava abbassarsi di notte con una considerevole escursione termica e che si rialzava al mattino col sole, sembrava essersi fermata ad un freddo autunnale e non stava dando il tempo a Will di riscaldarsi.

Hannibal era di nuovo sparito, lasciando dietro di sé frutta e acqua. Will però non era certo di riuscire a fare molto di più di qualche passo, col poco che aveva in corpo. Voleva provare a pescare e doveva inventarsi un modo per farlo.

Rimase sconcertato quando mise piede sulla spiaggia. Non aveva mai visto un cielo del genere in tutta la sua vita. E non era rassicurante vederlo per la prima volta lì, in quella circostanza, così esposto alla furia della natura.

Intuì che fosse meglio darsi da fare per il rifugio, prima ancora che per il cibo.

La pioggia cominciò a cadere rapida fin da subito. Il rumore amplificato dalla fitta coltre di foglie e rami sopra di lui; non fitta abbastanza da ripararlo del tutto. Si bagnò completamente nel giro di pochi minuti. L’acqua era gelida e, non fosse bastata quella che lo colpiva dall’alto, c’era il vento ad accertarsi che provenisse da ogni altra direzione.

Qualche minuto e non furono più solo pioggia e vento, ma una vera e propria tempesta. Il rumore metteva i brividi ed era tutto intorno a lui; le onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli impazzite, il vento che urlava attraverso le fronde… Will si nascose sotto i rami messi a mo’ di tetto, ma il riparo durò poco, gli crollò tutto addosso sotto al peso dell’acqua.

Si coprì come riuscì la testa per proteggerla dalle sferzate del vento, quando all’improvviso si sentì alzare di peso da terra.

Si aggrappò ad Hannibal senza neanche chiedersi dove stesse correndo, dove lo stesse portando.

 

Will non riuscì ad orientarsi, tra il timore di cadere di sotto e la tempesta che continuava ad imperversare. Hannibal stava saltando da un albero all’altro, con lui abbarbicato addosso e senza fare alcuna fatica. Will chiuse gli occhi e pregò che non commettesse errori.

Li riaprì solo quando Hannibal rallentò la sua corsa e quando seppe con certezza che si trovavano sulla terra. Hannibal lo fece scendere dalle sue spalle e Will poté ammirare l’interno di una gigantesca grotta.

L’unico filo di luce proveniva dalla fenditura dalla quale erano passati; la giornata stessa non regalava che il solo conforto di un flebile chiarore. L’interno del luogo era oscuro, ma immenso, Will lo dedusse dall’eco che il suo respiro e i pochi passi fatti all’interno produssero.

Forse fu solo suggestione, ma sentì subito più caldo. Il riparo dalla tempesta, lì dentro solo un ricordo che si udiva lontano, lo rassicurò.

“Sei venuto a prendermi per mettermi al sicuro,” disse ad Hannibal, a malapena distinguendone i tratti.

L’uomo zampettò lento verso la zona più scura della caverna, per niente disturbato dalla mancanza di visuale.

“Abiti qui! Questa è casa tua!” continuò Will, tra mezze ipotesi e assolute certezze. Hannibal era già scomparso sul fondo, Will udì rumore di foglie e rami secchi. Doveva essersi seduto su quello che era il suo letto.

Will si mise a carponi e gattonò al buio facendo sporgere una mano in avanti per evitare ostacoli.

“Grazie, grazie Hannibal. Dove sei?”

Hannibal bofonchiò, grugnì qualche verso e batté la mano più volte per terra. Se non altro lo stava chiamando. O magari aveva capito le sue difficoltà a muoversi nel buio.

“Lo so cosa stai pensando, che sono una bella schifezza di primate. Hai ragione.”

Hannibal lo agguantò per la camicia e lo spostò di peso sul letto di foglie e rami. Si sdraiò su un fianco, esausto e affamato, ma il peggio era passato.

I vestiti bagnati erano la cosa peggiore; impossibile cercare di passarci sopra. Una volta che fu fermo immobile nell’umidità cominciò a tremare tanto forte da non riuscire a smettere.

Hannibal gli si accucciò accanto, raggomitolato contro di lui, viso a viso, ma messo in modo da occupare lo spazio a conca formato dal torace e dall’addome di Will. Il calore che si sprigionò dai loro corpi vicini bastò a placare il tremore.

E ad un certo punto, Will si addormentò.

 

Fu colpito da una miriade di sensazioni e scoperte, al suo risveglio.

Il tepore del raggio di sole che colpiva proprio il giaciglio, probabilmente messo lì apposta, l’incredibile luce all’interno della grotta, che illuminava zone il giorno prima nere come la pece, l’odore di umido per niente sgradevole che gli ricordò la sua stanza segreta all’orfanotrofio, la presenza di Hannibal ancora accoccolato come un cucciolo. I capelli gli ricoprivano il viso, ma dal respiro Will lo giudicò addormentato.

Si mise seduto per avere una più chiara visuale della caverna e la prima cosa a cui pensò fu che lì dentro era tutto… Nuovo.

Il paragone che gli venne fu quello con una casa appena imbiancata e pronta ad accogliere i mobili. Il giaciglio era di foglie e rami freschi, in giro non c’erano resti di cibo o carcasse di animali morti o qualunque altra cosa ci si potesse aspettare di trovare in una tana. C’era frutta fresca in numero pari per ogni tipo e pari erano anche le coppette di acqua già pronte per essere consumate.

A Will balzò in testa la parola _nido_.

Ecco cos’aveva fatto Hannibal in quei due giorni prima della tempesta: aveva costruito un nido, per loro.

L’uomo doveva aver classificato Will come uno della sua specie, questo senz’altro, ma non solo. Doveva anche aver stabilito che Will era il suo compagno.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hannibal ti vuoi spostare?” Will gli fece segno con la mano, ma già il tono della sua voce era bastato a far borbottare l’uomo mentre si scostava da lui di qualche metro.

Dal giorno della tempesta, la settimana prima, e cioè da quando aveva portato Will nella sua tana -nella loro tana-, Hannibal era diventato la sua ombra. Non poteva muoversi senza averlo praticamente appiccicato dietro.

“Fammi fare la pipì in pace,” disse voltando la testa di un quarto. “Lo so che ti sembrerà strano, ma io la faccio in piedi.”

Uno spintone sul sedere e quasi Will finì contro l’albero. Si fece pipì sulle scarpe.

“Sei un disgraziato!” gli urlò Will contro, ma l’uomo ridendo si era già fatto strada tra la vegetazione diretto alla loro solita meta.

Will si era rifiutato di restare nell’entroterra tutto il giorno, non voleva mancare l’occasione di essere recuperato grazie al suo SOS o per un caso fortuito. Non poteva nascondersi.

Aveva notato che Hannibal non gradiva che si muovessero spesso nella foresta e lo accompagnava ovunque.

Da una parte pensava che il suo comportamento fosse legato a quella idea che si era fatto che Hannibal l’avesse scelto come suo compagno, dall’altra c’era la possibilità che Will non fosse ancora conscio di tutti i pericoli nascosti all’interno dell’isola e che Hannibal lo stesse solo proteggendo.

Era un uomo dall’indole buona, era generoso, premuroso e altruista. Se avesse potuto stare tra i suoi simili sarebbe di certo esploso in tutta la sua intelligenza e capacità; era un delitto che dovesse vivere come un animale.

Se li avessero salvati entrambi… Hannibal era già suo amico, ma avrebbero potuto condividere molto di più se avesse imparato a parlare e a camminare.

Ogni volta che pensava ad un possibile salvataggio, d’istinto, Will correva più svelto verso la spiaggia. Da quando aveva cominciato a pescare, poi, il tempo trascorreva più in fretta. E Hannibal gli teneva compagnia gironzolando nei dintorni e tenendosi occupato con la ricerca di sassi, conchiglie e piccoli granchi da usare come esche.

In tre giorni non aveva preso nulla, quindi era possibile che Hannibal si chiedesse che diavolo facesse il suo amico con un lungo legno in mano nell’acqua per ore.

Hannibal corse e si inabissò.

Will trattenne il respiro, come sempre gli capitava di fare, anche solo quando vedeva in televisione qualcuno andare sott’acqua. Si agitò quando rilasciò il fiato ormai in debito d’ossigeno e di Hannibal nemmeno l’ombra.

“Hannibal!”

Mollò la canna dov’era e camminò sul fondale fino a che non fu immerso fino alla vita. “Hannibal dannazione!”

Al che l’uomo riemerse prendendo un gran respiro e nuotando senza l’ausilio delle mani. Quando arrivò a riva Will si accorse che stringeva un’aragosta.

“Non ci credo,” bisbigliò Will.

Hannibal gli passò accanto con un sopracciglio alzato. Quando camminava lo faceva senza sforzo ormai, si divertiva a mostrare a Will quanto fosse bravo ad imitarlo.

“Mi stai forse facendo notare che dovrei lasciar perdere? Eh?” Will lo seguì sulla spiaggia, dove l’uomo si rimise a quattro zampe.

“Non è colpa mia se il mio amo è un pezzo di legno appuntito. Devo trovare una pianta con le spine e…”

Hannibal spezzò in due l’aragosta. La carne del crostaceo fuoriuscì dal carapace e l’uomo la addentò con i molari, strappandola.

Parte dell’immagine che Will si era fatto dell’uomo prese forma; il predatore e la sua preda.

“No… Hannibal…” avrebbe voluto fermarlo, perché gli sembrava pericoloso cibarsi di carne cruda, e quasi ancora viva, ma chi era lui per dire ad Hannibal come sopravvivere?

L’uomo alzò i due pezzi di aragosta che ancora si muovevano verso Will in una muta offerta.

Will non poté fare a meno di sorridergli. “Grazie,” mormorò voltando la testa verso l’acqua in un involontario moto di disgusto.

Fu allora che il suo sguardo fu catturato da qualcosa all’orizzonte.

Un inconfondibile oggetto: lo scafo, gli alberi.

“È una nave…” bisbigliò Will in trance. Dimentico di tutto il resto, ci mise più di qualche secondo a reagire, come se tutto il suo corpo fosse in uno stato di paralisi improvvisa.

“È una nave!” urlò finalmente.

Si sbracciò.

Corse verso riva per uscire dall’acqua e mettersi a saltare. Aprì braccia e gambe a X, gridò anche se era inutile, saltò ancora, corse…

All’improvviso si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e caricare a peso morto. Proprio come durante la tempesta Hannibal lo prese e lo trascinò via. Dalla parte sbagliata, però, verso la foresta.

“No! Hannibal! No! Lasciami!” si agitò per liberarsi. “Lasciami!”

L’uomo era dannatamente forte. Will non si era reso conto di quanto, vista la natura bonaria, ma la sua presa era d’acciaio. A nulla servirono le rimostranze.

Hannibal lo lasciò andare solo quando fu sicuro di essere abbastanza lontano dalla spiaggia. Nella grotta. L’uomo si mise tra Will e l’uscita, nella solita posizione accovacciata.

Will si alzò da terra fumante di rabbia.

“Perché?” urlò aprendo le braccia, “Eh? Perché?”

Hannibal abbassò lo sguardo.

“Che diavolo ti passa per quella testa? Come ti sei permesso? Io devo andarmene di qui e tu mi togli l’unica vaga possibilità che ho? Maledizione!”

Hannibal si rannicchiò contro la parete lasciandogli lo spazio per passare e Will uscì dalla caverna all’aria aperta seguito da un lungo mugolio.

Pochi passi in tondo lo aiutarono a sbollire la rabbia.

Che poi a cos’era dovuta?

Al fatto che Hannibal avesse interferito col suo piano di perdere la voce e le forze nel tentativo di farsi vedere da una nave a chilometri di distanza?

Era più arrabbiato con Hannibal o più spaventato dall’aver visto coi suoi occhi che nessuna nave sarebbe mai passata abbastanza vicina da vederlo?

Sbraitare con Hannibal e spaventarlo non era stata una mossa da grande essere umano; era probabile che l’uomo non sapesse nemmeno cosa ci fosse dietro alla sua sfuriata. Aveva visto un oggetto sconosciuto e aveva cercato di proteggerlo.

Will tornò sui suoi passi.

Hannibal stava ancora appoggiato al muro, con la testa incassata nelle spalle. Emetteva lunghi versi che assomigliavano a tenui ululati a labbra serrate.

A Will si contrasse lo stomaco; era come aver terrorizzato un cagnolino che gli aveva accordato fiducia e amicizia. Si sentì l’orribile essere umano in contrasto con la bestiola indifesa, dal cuore puro.

“Hannibal… Mi dispiace tanto,” sperò che il tono rendesse chiare le sue intenzioni, perché non poteva ragionare a termini. Se prima l’uomo aveva capito la sua rabbia, forse ora avrebbe capito il suo dispiacere. “Ti prego, perdonami.”

Si abbassò sulle gambe e cercò il suo sguardo. Gli toccò una spalla.

L’uomo si tenne sulla difensiva, ma smise di guaire.

“Scusami, scusami, sono stato un idiota. Puoi perdonarmi?” Will congiunse le mani.

Ogni gesto fatto per lui era simbolo di pentimento, ma come spiegare ad un uomo, che non aveva alcuna familiarità col linguaggio umano, che lui era tanto dispiaciuto?

A ben guardare in questi casi le parole servivano a poco anche tra esseri umani, non era dando aria alla bocca che si chiedeva scusa.

Si avvicinò di più a Hannibal, zampettando accovacciato, a testa bassa mugolò come Buster quando voleva attirare l’attenzione. Appoggiò la fronte alla spalla dell’uomo, proprio come faceva Buster nella speranza di ricevere coccole.

Solo un accenno di contatto, le mani una alla vita e l’altra sull’avambraccio di Hannibal.

Sul subito Will lo sentì rigido, sorpreso nell’atteggiamento. Poi il muscolo del braccio si rilassò, la postura si fece morbida e, infine, l’uomo reclinò la testa sulla sua; si sfregò contro i suoi capelli, testa contro testa.

“Wi…”

Will alzò la testa di scatto.

“Cosa?” gli fece la domanda d’istinto, sperando che l’uomo capisse di dover ripetere. Will si sedette a terra di fronte a lui. “Cos’hai detto?”

“Wi… L,” scandì Hannibal. La voce mai usata sembrava quella robotica di un navigatore satellitare.

“Hai detto il mio nome. Hai detto Will,” si indicò per conferma.

“Willll,” ripeté l’uomo trascinando la _L_ , mostrando di aver capito perfettamente dove la lingua andava appoggiata sui denti per pronunciarla.

“Oddio…” Will faticò a contenere l’entusiasmo per evitare che l’uomo lo confondesse con un altro attacco d’ira.

Era come sentire la prima parola di un figlio, la prima parola da chi non aveva mai parlato prima.

E la cosa incredibile era che Will gli aveva detto il suo nome solo un paio di volte molto tempo prima.

“Will!” disse di nuovo Hannibal, guardando Will negli occhi per constatarne la reazione; una cosa che faceva sempre, ma stavolta sembrò alla ricerca di lode più del solito. Sapeva di aver fatto qualcosa di importante ed eccezionale.

E forse il fatto di guardarlo negli occhi era un modo per dirgli che non stava ripetendo una parola a caso, che sapeva cosa voleva dire il nome Will.

“Ha…ni…ba.”

Tre sillabe perfette.

“Hannibal! Sì! Bravo!” esclamò Will, ormai sul punto di agitare le mani come stesse volando.

“Will…” questo era collaudato ormai. “I…dio…ta.”

“Ma che razza di memoria hai?” si chiese Will basito.

“Ma…le…di…zio…” intonò l’uomo.

“Ok, non ripetere solo le imprecazioni.”

Hannibal aggrottò le sopracciglia, “I…pre…ca…”

Will scosse la testa e rise, una mano premuta sulla bocca, in completa adorazione di Hannibal.

Aveva un’intelligenza incredibile. Brillante.

E questa sua memoria era da paragonare alla capacità di certi individui che disegnavano panorami dettagliati dopo averli osservati solo una volta o che erano in grado di rivivere interi episodi della propria vita nella loro testa come fossero registrati.

Ed era riuscito a capire come modellare le parole solo aprendo la bocca e facendo uscire l’aria, imitando il movimento delle labbra di Will e intuendo da solo dove appoggiare la lingua.

Eppure Will non l’aveva mai sentito esercitarsi.

Era un passo avanti gigantesco nella comunicazione e nella vita stessa dell’uomo.

Significava che poteva spiegargli, poteva fargli capire, poteva…

Quando la prossima nave fosse passata, Hannibal non gli avrebbe più impedito di chiedere aiuto, perché Will gli avrebbe spiegato che oltre l’oceano c’era una vita da uomo che lo aspettava.

 

 

“No-ce di co-cco,” sillabò Will alzando il frutto verso Hannibal.

“Ah!” rispose l’uomo, si voltò con un grugnito e si allontanò con la camminata a quattro zampe che Will definiva altezzosa: un lento ondeggiamento, quasi come se stesse sculettando.

“Ci siamo alzati col piede sbagliato stamattina, eh?” commentò Will andandogli dietro.

Considerando che si era svegliato urlando per l’ennesimo incubo su qualcosa che andava a fuoco, Will non era pronto a concedere ad Hannibal comprensione per il suo capriccio.

L’uomo si esibiva in infantili dispetti dal giorno in cui Will gli aveva urlato contro. Questo era il suo preferito: non parlare. Aveva capito quanto piacere facesse a Will e quando gli girava male lo puniva.

Il giorno prima aveva ripetuto numeri e lettere senza sbagliare nulla. Ad un certo punto, verso sera, aveva alzato una mano aperta e urlato _cinque!_ così all’improvviso, mostrando una volta di più la sua eccezionale memoria.

“Stamattina scioperi? Cos’è, ti sei ricordato che ti ho sgridato?” gli chiese ancora e non faceva alcuna fatica a crederci. Con una memoria così quell’episodio doveva essere impresso a fuoco per sempre nella sua mente. Will si maledì sottovoce.

Lo seguì lungo la zona della spiaggia fatta di rocce, dove usavano spaccare i cocchi.

“Guarda che la sgridata te la sei meritata,” disse ad alta voce per convincersene lui stesso, ma ricordava bene lo sguardo addolorato e deluso di Hannibal, l’uomo non si era affatto meritato di sentirsi così, “Ho esagerato, ma non è che tu fossi innocente, sai? Non puoi mica portarmi sulle spalle come un sacco dell’immon…”

Fece un passo nel punto sbagliato e scivolò. Il piede gli si incastrò tra due rocce e, nel timore di slogarsi una caviglia, tirò la gamba su con uno strattone. La scarpa si strappò di netto dividendosi in due, la suola si perse in una fessura più in basso risultando irrecuperabile anche solo a prima vista.

“Cazzo!” esclamò Will frustrato. “Cazzo! Cazzo!” La perdita delle scarpe era davvero un grosso problema.

“A-zzo,” disse Hannibal serio, sporgendosi a guardare la suola scivolare ancora più in profondità.

A Will venne da ridere comunque. “Hai ritrovato la voce?” gli chiese con le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. “Sì, bravo, impreca. Tanto ti sento solo io.”

Hannibal si alzò in piedi e si mise nella sua stessa posizione, mani ai fianchi, spalle basse e testa inclinata da un lato. “Ca-zzo!” ripeté.

 

Nel pomeriggio, tornato alla caverna, Will esaminò il suo piede senza scarpa e lo trovò malconcio. E ci aveva camminato su solo per qualche ora.

Il terreno non era amichevole per i piedi nudi, non capiva come Hannibal riuscisse a sopportare le pietruzze sulla spiaggia, l’erba secca e pungente del bosco, le rocce appuntite.

Aveva un lungo taglio sul tallone per essere scivolato su un sasso durante il ritorno e in mezzo alle dita la sterpaglia l’aveva massacrato.

Si sarebbe dovuto inventare qualcosa per sopportare i lunghi percorsi con Hannibal, o sarebbe dovuto tornare a vivere sulla spiaggia.

Proprio allora, Hannibal sbucò da una zona della grotta in cui Will non si avventurava mai. Da quando Hannibal l’aveva portato lì era sempre stato molto attento a non trattare il luogo come una sua proprietà; si sarebbe sentito come un usurpatore, l’uomo ricco ed evoluto che si sente in diritto di rubare il territorio a chi era lì prima di lui.

Era pur vero che ogni giorno di più si convinceva che Hannibal l’avesse scelto come compagno e sentiva che la sua presenza lì non era avvertita come una minaccia in quel senso.

Ma Will voleva andarsene e Hannibal aveva scelto come suo compagno l’unico essere umano mai conosciuto; il loro rapporto non si basava certo su qualcosa di solido. Se fossero stati tratti in salvo avrebbero avuto modo di confrontarsi con un sacco di altri esseri umani e allora la scelta di Hannibal non sarebbe stata forzata.

Hannibal gli si presentò davanti con la solita camminata da primate, ma accompagnandosi con una mano sola.

Nell’altra, teneva un paio di scarpe.

“Hannibal…” a Will uscì un bisbiglio dalle labbra, la mente che correva a fare mille congetture.

L’uomo lasciò le due scarpe a terra e indicò i piedi di Will.

Un modello elegante, coi lacci, nere ancora laccate, anche se rovinate in parte dall’acqua salata. E ancora bagnate.

“Dove… Dove le hai trovate?” Will tenne la voce molto bassa, nel tentativo di darle un suono profondo e serio, di modo che Hannibal cogliesse l’importanza del momento.

Da seduto, l’uomo indicò di nuovo i piedi di Will.

“Hannibal?” Will gli mise una mano sotto al mento per incrociare il suo sguardo. Gli occhi color ambra, da vicino, erano ancora più espressivi. “Dove hai preso queste?” Will appoggiò l’altra mano sulle scarpe.

Hannibal indicò le scarpe, poi i piedi.

“Lo so e ti ringrazio,” Will annuì e gli sorrise.

Con uno scatto in avanti Hannibal gli appoggiò il naso sul collo e lì lo strofinò; il suo modo per richiedere una lode per aver fatto qualcosa di buono.

E aveva assolutamente ragione, aveva fatto qualcosa di straordinario.

Will gli accarezzò i capelli, lo abbracciò. Gli parlò all’orecchio.

“Hannibal, dove hai trovato le scarpe?” allontanò il viso da lui, prese le scarpe e fece per muoversi a gattoni, con le scarpe indicando il luogo da dove Hannibal era sbucato per farsi portare lì.

L’uomo raddrizzò la schiena e scattò verso la zona della caverna indicata, emettendo versi di sincera gioia. Will deglutì un groppo di saliva che scendendo gli fece sentire una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Nella sua vita nessuno si era mai preso la briga di sforzarsi così tanto per comprenderlo. E nessuno aveva mai mostrato tanta gioia per la riuscita dell’impresa.

Se l’affetto non era qualcosa che si poteva insegnare, allora non era nemmeno qualcosa che si apprendeva. L’affetto sorgeva spontaneo e Hannibal gli voleva bene.

Will non aveva fatto male a mettersi a quattro zampe, perché non c’era altro modo per passare alla zona di caverna in cui lo stava conducendo Hannibal.

Passarono sotto due formazioni rocciose che lasciavano spazio per muoversi solo strisciando; appena qualche secondo prima che Will gridasse che non ce la faceva più, che stava per avere un attacco di claustrofobia, sbucarono in una grotta adiacente grossa forse più della loro.

Non aveva angoli nascosti, cunicoli, rocce che dividevano lo spazio in zone più piccole, questa era un unico, vasto settore illuminato da più feritoie che davano sull’esterno e che filtravano la luce del sole come fossero tanti lucernari. Se la cascata era il paradiso in terra, questo era il paradiso sottoterra.

Non solo, era un paradiso del tutto lontano da qualsiasi cosa di naturale Will avesse visto fino a quel momento, perché qui, impilati con precisione impeccabile, c’erano molti manufatti innaturali.

Valigie, borse, scatole, libri, oggetti…

“Hai raccolto tu questa roba?” Will si avventurò lungo le pareti dove tutto era accatastato in file o pile. “O era già qui?”

Non era Hannibal a poterglielo dire. Poteva capirlo solo frugando in mezzo a quella mole di roba, ma era tutto così ben allineato, così in ordine, che immaginò fosse una specie di tesoro per Hannibal. Qualcosa che custodiva gelosamente. Non voleva fare nulla che potesse ferirlo.

Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo, sembrò stupito di trovare Will ancora vicino agli oggetti.

“Posso…?” chiese Will ad Hannibal allungando una mano verso una borsetta da donna. Hannibal si illuminò in volto, andò a prendere l’oggetto di persona e glielo consegnò. “Ah!” la scosse davanti a lui. “Ah! Ah!”

“Vuoi… Vuoi sapere cos’è?” Will tentò di indovinare da cosa derivasse l’agitazione dell’uomo. “Bor-sa,” ci posò una mano sopra.

“Boo…”

“Borsa,” ripeté Will.

“Bor…Sssa.”

“Bravo,” annuì fiero.

Hannibal corse a prendere altri oggetti, si riempì le mani, e per i successivi cinque minuti Will dovette dichiarare ad alta voce il nome di ognuno di essi.

Solo per anni, cresciuto in un’isola deserta, con la sola compagnia di animali e natura. All’improvviso Hannibal si era trovato per le mani degli oggetti creati dall’uomo e non aveva potuto neanche sapere quale fosse il loro nome e a cosa servissero. Will ripensò a quando il meccanismo della sua stanza segreta all’orfanotrofio era scattato, a quello che aveva provato la prima volta in cui era entrato in quella stanza.

Non faticò a comprendere come dovesse sentirsi Hannibal in questo momento.

Will lo lasciò seduto tra le sue cose e si dedicò alla borsa.

In sottofondo la voce dell’uomo, un po’ meno rasposa adesso che la usava regolarmente, che ripeteva ogni nome imparato.

Will aprì ciò che teneva in mano. Era qualcosa che l’acqua aveva rovinato, certo, ma più di tutto era stato il tempo a consumarla. Aveva l’aria di essere stata conservata lì a lungo. Hannibal aveva già rovistato all’interno, ma probabilmente le cose trovate non avevano destato il suo interesse e le aveva ributtate dentro alla rinfusa. Will rinvenne una carta d’identità scaduta da due anni.

La quantità dei bagagli fece subito pensare a Will che qualunque cosa fosse successa fosse stata un disastro inimmaginabile.

Una sensazione di dejà-vu lo colpì tanto forte che quasi barcollò, nel tentativo di aggrapparsi ad un pensiero che gli sfuggì rapido. _Hannibal, sei dita alla mano sinistra, lettere_. Parole che fecero capolino nella sua memoria.

Poi una realizzazione molto più importante. Lasciò cadere la borsa.

“Hannibal!” lo chiamò, mentre pensava che le scarpe erano ancora bagnate. Le scarpe eleganti erano bagnate, Hannibal le aveva recuperate da poco. Hannibal doveva aver trovato un recente naufragio.

Hannibal doveva aver trovato i resti della nave che l’aveva portato lì.

Si inginocchiò di fronte all’uomo, una scarpa per ogni mano e lo pregò. “Hannibal, queste non erano qui, dove…?”

Non fece in tempo a concludere la domanda che Hannibal si mise a saltellare facendogli segno di seguirlo. Si diresse ad una delle tante fenditure da cui entrava luce e sparì uscendo dall’altra parte.

Con un po’ di fatica anche Will si schiacciò fino a sbucare fuori dalla parte opposta.

Dio.

Quante parti di quell’isola gli erano ancora sconosciute?

Will era di fronte ad un paesaggio mai visto prima; avendo dato per scontato che l’isola avesse una forma rotonda non aveva mai pensato che dietro alle rocce ci fosse un’intera altra porzione sempre di forma rotondeggiante.

Si trovava su un’isola che aveva la forma del simbolo dell’infinito.

Sulla spiaggia, molto simile a quella dell’altra parte, diverse sagome si muovevano attorno a qualcosa.

A parte Hannibal, quello era il primo segno di vita di fronte ai suoi occhi. Will mise una mano sulla testa dell’uomo, accucciato ai suoi piedi, per farsi coraggio.

C’era un corpo riverso sulla spiaggia e un branco di lupi che lo stava tenendo d’occhio.

Hannibal scese con disinvoltura dalla roccia sulla quale stavano.

“No!” gli mormorò Will tenendo la voce bassa, “No, Hannibal, torna qui!”

L’uomo però era già al trotto, spedito proprio verso il gruppo di animali. Fu accolto con qualche annusatina, ma più che altro fu del tutto ignorato.

Hannibal si voltò. “Wi-ll!”

Era la prima volta che lo chiamava con l’intento di rivolgersi a lui. La prima volta in assoluto che usava il suo nome proprio per il motivo principale per cui qualcuno te lo metteva, proprio per il motivo per cui Will stesso aveva battezzato Hannibal.

Ed era incredibile che lui stesse provando tutta questa schiacciante gioia appena prima di morire. Visto che Hannibal aveva deciso di dargli questa soddisfazione di fronte ad un branco di lupi.

Gli animali si voltarono all’unisono verso Will, ringhiarono scoprendo i denti.

Hannibal emise un sonoro abbaio, sì, Will faticò a crederci ma fu decisamente un abbaio, e tutti i lupi smisero di ringhiare e tornarono agli affari loro.

Si fidò.

Will si fidò di Hannibal e camminò prima svelto per raggiungerlo e poi lento in mezzo ad una decina di lupi grigi bellissimi e terrificanti.

Quando fu accanto al corpo disteso a pancia in sotto, quando gli guardò i vestiti e, infine, quando gli guardò il viso, si premette una mano davanti alla bocca cacciando indietro un grido di dolore.

Lui non era vittima di un naufragio.

Quello era il pilota dell’aereo privato dei Verger su cui Will stava volando.

L’aereo che ad un certo punto, per un’anomalia, si era scontrato con il muro d’acqua sottostante.

L’aereo che aveva preso fuoco e si era inabissato pochi secondi dopo che Will era riuscito ad allontanarsi.

Si sedette sul bagnasciuga, distante dal corpo e dai lupi. Hannibal al suo fianco lo guardava in un misto di preoccupazione e incomprensione. Will cercò di sorridergli e gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Ho appena aggiunto un pezzo mancante ai miei ricordi,” mormorò Will, gli occhi puntati verso i lupi che ogni tanto azzannavano il corpo, ma c’era rimasto poco di commestibile a causa dell’acqua e del caldo. “Non so ancora perché stavo viaggiando con l’aereo dei Verger, ma almeno so come sono finito qui. Chissà perché ero convinto di essere arrivato in nave. Sono un idiota, chi viaggia in nave di questi tempi? Però… Ho poco da parlare, anche viaggiare su un aereo privato non è da tutti. E soprattutto non è da me,” Hannibal lo ascoltava intervallando i curiosi movimenti del capo a piccoli lamenti, “Ho chiesto a Margot se potevo usare il loro aereo, l’ho fatto davvero. E non mi ricordo perché. E non so neanche dove diavolo siamo, quindi come cazzo faccio a capire dove volevo andare?”

“Ca-zzo…” ribadì Hannibal.

Will abbracciò l’uomo. Lo strinse forte, sporgendosi, perdendo l’equilibrio e finendogli in grembo.

Ad Hannibal non sembrò dare fastidio e ricambiò l’abbraccio con tanta intensità che Will fu convinto che l’uomo avesse compreso la situazione, a suo modo.

“Sei stato bravissimo Hannibal,” gli disse prendendogli il viso tra le mani. “Mi hai portato dove ti ho chiesto, mi hai mostrato questa parte dell’isola, mi hai fatto ritrovare un pezzo dei miei ricordi, mi hai fatto perfino incontrare i tuoi amici…” gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Hannibal si toccò il punto baciato con gli occhi sgranati.

“Quello era un bacio. Ba-cio!” spiegò Will.

“Ba-cio,” fu in grado di ripetere subito Hannibal.

Will rimase seduto sull’uomo, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, le teste che si toccavano a guardare i lupi sulla spiaggia. Il tramonto un meraviglioso sfondo alla scena cruda che si stava consumando di fronte ai loro occhi.

“Dimmi che non l’hai azzannato anche tu,” gli disse Will. Aveva la bocca vicino alla sua guancia, parlando la barba dell’uomo gli sfiorò le labbra. “Ti prego dimmi che non hai assaggiato carne umana.”

Hannibal non rispose, ma le sue mani ancora avvolte attorno a Will accarezzarono e toccarono con l’intenzione di sentire il suo corpo sotto. Fu gradevole e Will lasciò che continuasse.

Hannibal era sempre curioso per qualunque cosa riguardasse Will; gli aveva dovuto dire più volte di non seguirlo in bagno, più volte aveva dovuto allontanarlo perché passava minuti interi ad annusarlo, gli toccava i capelli, gli guardava le mani, i piedi… Curiosità. Tipica di molte creature, ma in particolare dei primati. La curiosità era anche alla base dell’evoluzione.

Niente di curioso nelle carezze che l’uomo gli stava facendo adesso; Will avvertì il desiderio che l’uomo aveva di toccarlo, il semplice bisogno di contatto che condivideva, lo stesso bisogno che l’aveva portato ad abbracciarlo.

Stava diventando tanto piacevole da farlo quasi sentire in colpa. Non sapeva quanto di Hannibal fosse istinto, quanto ingenuità e quanto coscienza. E non voleva approfittarne.

Lo lasciò andare con l’intenzione di alzarsi e per un attimo Hannibal lo trattenne in una morsa.

Will si staccò a malincuore, trovando meno resistenza da parte dell’uomo. “Dobbiamo tornare, Hannibal,” gli disse.

E questo gli ricordò un’importante scoperta che aveva per un attimo accantonato.

C’era un’intera collezione di oggetti smarriti nella caverna segreta di Hannibal, c’erano un sacco di cose da controllare. Ci avrebbe messo del tempo, ma se Hannibal aveva raccolto qualcosa dal suo incidente, l’avrebbe trovata lì in mezzo e col tempo scoperto perché avesse intrapreso quell’assurdo viaggio che l’aveva portato lì.

 

 

 

“Sei sicuro? Non è che poi mi fai i dispetti per tutto il tempo?” Will scherzò, ponendo la domanda da sopra una spalla.

Quando anche l’ultimo ramo frondoso fu sistemato sul giaciglio si voltò verso Hannibal. Aveva già portato dentro la caverna due tronchi e stava uscendo a fare chissà cos’altro.

Will scrollò le spalle. Trasferirsi nella caverna del tesoro di Hannibal era stata una sua idea e non era ancora sicuro che l’uomo fosse d’accordo, infatti si comportava in modo strano da quando, quella mattina, avevano cominciato a sistemarla allo scopo.

“Ehi! Quanto dobbiamo mangiare? Quelli bastano,” richiamò Hannibal, rientrato con un carico di noci di cocco e frutti vari.

Hannibal sbuffò con rassegnazione.

“Hai roteato gli occhi al cielo! Ti ho visto!” esclamò Will mentre Hannibal usciva di nuovo.

Will si guardò attorno stanco ma soddisfatto.

Era un’ottima idea stare vicini sia alla mole di oggetti in cui cercare, sia alla spiaggia simbolo di salvezza.

Il giorno prima avevano seppellito il cadavere di Cordell, lui e Hannibal.

Il pilota dei Verger aveva mezza guancia strappata dai lupi e quasi tutto il resto del corpo a brandelli. Ma l’aveva seppellito con la sua divisa da pilota e avvolto nelle grandi foglie a disposizione.

Hannibal l’aveva aiutato a metterlo nella fossa senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Aveva guardato Cordell, poi Will, poi Cordell. Forse curioso di vedere quanto due esseri umani differissero uno dall’altro.

Will pensò che forse Hannibal non si era mai veramente specchiato in vita sua. Il riflesso nell’acqua poteva andare bene per Narciso, ma in quel modo non ci si poteva rendere conto di come si era veramente.

Will non aveva avuto molto tempo per riprendere le ricerche tra gli oggetti ma, ora che il rifugio era pronto, passò in rassegna la quantità di valigie accatastate come fossero una trincea. Saltava all’occhio che erano tutte intatte; consunte e rovinate dal tempo, ma mai aperte da che erano state trovate.

Hannibal era curioso, ma non così tanto.

C’erano lucchetti e cinghie a chiudere la maggior parte di esse, forse l’uomo non aveva voluto prendersi la briga, non sapendo nemmeno cosa fossero. Eppure le aveva raccolte e conservate lo stesso, come se la sua natura umana gli avesse fatto sentire una sorta di connessione con gli oggetti innaturali.

Lanciò un’ultima occhiata al suo solerte compagno, intento a portare all’interno della caverna altri tronchi e poi cominciò la sua avventura in quegli oggetti sconosciuti.

 

Dopo sole tre valigie Will aveva accanto a sé un bloc-notes e tre penne, materiale per il quale benedisse chiunque ne fosse stato il proprietario, una busta con una quantità considerevole di medicinali scaduti, creme, e salviettine profumate ormai secche come foglie autunnali, vestiti da bambina, da signora e da anziana signora. E un sacco di biancheria intima femminile.

Immemore di quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando aveva cominciato, ruotò il capo ad un rumore alle sue spalle.

Hannibal aveva chiuso in modo ermetico il passaggio della caverna verso l’esterno.

“Sei un mago delle barricate,” commentò Will guardando il complicato intreccio di tronchi messo in piedi nel giro di qualche minuto. Hannibal lo degnò di un rapido sguardo e tornò al lavoro.

Incastrò l’ultimo tronco, ne saggiò la resistenza con due scossoni e si allontanò soddisfatto.

Non si era mai preoccupato di chiudere l’entrata dell’altra grotta. Forse il fatto che fosse più fredda non era l’unica motivazione per cui Hannibal aveva deciso di non fare di quella la sua tana.

“Hai paura dei lupi?” gli chiese Will raggiungendolo e posizionandosi alle sue spalle. Era tanto abituato a vederlo nudo che le cicatrici sul suo corpo avevano smesso di saltargli agli occhi. Dopo il branco di lupi, però, Will poteva farsi una mezza idea di come Hannibal si fosse procurato alcune di esse.

“Ti sei dovuto guadagnare il tuo posto qui. Hai dovuto lottare per sopravvivere in così tanti modi. Quanti anni avevi?” certe volte tutte queste domande che rimanevano senza risposta gli facevano male da non credere. Se avesse saputo di più su di lui, forse avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Avrebbe potuto essergli di conforto se avessero potuto comunicare.

L’uomo cercò una sua mano, la tirò e se la appoggiò sulla testa. “Will,” disse.

Comunicavano, comunicavano eccome. Bastava il tono della voce, il suono di certe parole, le pause, i sospiri. Hannibal capiva il senso, se non il significato. E il senso era che Will si preoccupava per lui e gli voleva bene.

Per questo l’uomo aveva richiesto il contatto fisico; era una legge universale che quando le parole non bastano più, servivano i gesti.

Will gli accarezzò la testa, intenerito da come Hannibal chiudeva gli occhi ad ogni passaggio della sua mano.

 

Si sdraiarono sul letto di foglie qualche tempo dopo.

Il sonno di Hannibal, fino a quel momento sereno, fu molto agitato quella notte.

All’ennesimo scatto che l’uomo fece svegliandosi di soprassalto, Will decise di restare vigile con lui per rassicurarlo; la nuova caverna doveva averlo reso insicuro sull’ambiente circostante. Il suo istinto animale gli imponeva di prestare attenzione e di non rilassarsi tanto facilmente.

Stava facendo la guardia a loro due e alle loro cose, il minimo che Will poteva fare era essergli di sostegno.

Si voltò a pancia in sotto, così poté guardarlo meglio dall’alto. Hannibal apparve meno teso, come se fosse rasserenato dal poter condividere la sua preoccupazione.

“Quando ero molto piccolo sono rimasto solo, più o meno come te,” prese a parlargli, perché per uno strano bisogno umano voleva raccontargli qualcosa di sé e per un altro strano bisogno voleva ricordare certe cose a se stesso. Gli sembrava un buon momento per farlo, l’essere stato scaraventato su un’isola deserta. “Mi hanno mandato in un posto enorme, lo chiamavano il castello Lecter. Tutti i bambini che venivano portati lì erano bambini senza un padre e una madre e senza nessun altro che li volesse.”

Appoggiò la guancia sulle sue braccia incrociate, voltando il viso verso l’uomo che lo ascoltava con due occhi accesi, interessati e rapiti. Gli sembrò di parlare con un grande amico, uno che magari faceva anche lo psichiatra.

“Tutti i bambini sapevano che il castello era appartenuto ad una famiglia nobile, si diceva che Lecter fosse un conte, ma gli educatori che si occupavano di noi la raccontavano come fosse una leggenda e alla fine nelle leggende anche la verità si perde nelle bugie. Erano morti, i Lecter, e avevano lasciato il castello in donazione come orfanotrofio, questo è tutto ciò che ricordo.”

Rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, sentendosi un po’ sciocco, come se stesse parlando di ingegneria elettronica di fronte ad una classe dell’asilo. Quando Hannibal lo scosse per un braccio. “Will! Will! Will!” ripeté concitato.

“Vuoi che continui?” era bello che apprezzasse il suono della sua voce. E, in effetti, come poteva essere altrimenti? Tanti anni solo a sentire versi e rumori… Will avrebbe voluto fargli ascoltare Bach. Forse gli sarebbero scese le lacrime.

Se li avessero tratti in salvo entrambi…

“Il mio posto preferito all’orfanotrofio era questa stanza segreta che io avevo scoperto,” rese la voce un sussurro, per conciliare il sonno dell’uomo. “Tutto da solo. Ho tirato un candelabro e qualcosa si è mosso, dietro uno scaffale c’era una zona della casa nascosta e lì la stanza di un bambino. Probabilmente il figlio del conte… Com’è che si chiamava? Non mi ricordo. Ho passato tanto tempo in quella stanza, nascosto, da solo. E più pensavo a quel bambino che forse aveva la mia età e più desideravo stare lì. Non avevo mai avuto una casa e quella mi sembrava casa mia…”

Non era possibile spiegare la sua empatia a Hannibal. Ricordava quanto si era attivata all’interno di quella stanza, ma non ricordava perché.

Will aveva parlato più a se stesso che a Hannibal, facendo congetture su quel particolare della sua vita su cui aveva ricordi confusi. Perché era tutto così sbiadito? Ricordava l’orfanotrofio… Perché invece quella stanza era pura foschia?

Il bambino che vi aveva abitato prima, come si chiamava? Dannazione!

Will si prese la testa fra le mani, preoccupato dal fatto che forse l’incidente gli aveva causato danni sui quali non sarebbe mai potuto intervenire, lì su quell’isola. Se il suo cervello avesse cominciato a fargli scherzi? Se avesse dimenticato anche le ultime cose che ricordava?  

Hannibal aveva chiuso gli occhi ed era sprofondato nel sonno, finalmente. Will si lasciò ipnotizzare dal suo respiro, mentre con la mente ritornava alla stanza del contino Lecter che era stato il suo nascondiglio per così tanti anni. Sognò uno yo-yo, una nicchia segreta nel muro e al mattino si svegliò sentendo il peso della tristezza di un amore mai vissuto.

 

 

Nei giorni successivi Will si rese conto che quanto raccolto da Hannibal non era frutto del recupero da un unico grande disastro.

Will aveva di fronte almeno una decina di incidenti diversi di cui Hannibal aveva recuperato magari una sola valigia, o una borsa. Dalle date di alcuni documenti, dai voli indicati sui biglietti aerei, dalle carte di imbarco ritrovate mezze mangiate dall’umidità o rese quasi illeggibili da sole e acqua una cosa si deduceva; non c’erano due voli o due imbarcazioni uguali.

Quel posto era una calamita di disgrazie i cui unici superstiti sembravano essere lui e Hannibal.

Se fosse stato davvero così?

Nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarli.

E anche se fossero venuti, sarebbero morti nel tentativo?

“Stronzate!” esclamò tirandosi su in piedi e uscendo dalla grotta.

Prese una boccata d’aria.

“Hannibal!” chiamò a gran voce. L’uomo arrivò dalla spiaggia rapido, non appena udì il suo nome.

“Dobbiamo fare una cosa, ora ti spiego. Li vedi questi grossi sassi? Dobbiamo raccoglierne tanti, ok?” con un paio di gesti riuscì a farsi capire.

Hannibal trascorse il pomeriggio con lui sulla sabbia a trasportare rocce, legni, foglie.

Will non accettava di darsi per vinto, non avrebbe mai accettato di restare lì bloccato per sempre. Avrebbero reso nota la loro presenza fin dallo spazio se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Avrebbero sparso segni della loro presenza ovunque, anche nell’acqua, sugli alberi.

Dovevano vederli. Dovevano venire a prenderli.

C’era bisogno assoluto di un fuoco.

 

 

Quella mattina aveva esultato come un bambino dopo aver rinvenuto finalmente un astuccio con dentro prodotti igienici: bagnoschiuma, lamette, spazzolino da denti.

Sotto alla cascata del loro paradiso terrestre, Will si stava lavando i capelli da un quarto d’ora. Mai stato nella doccia così tanto.

Hannibal, incuriosito dalle sue azioni, gli girava intorno come uno squalo, in superficie solo i suoi occhi e il naso.

“Sembri più un ippopotamo così,” gli disse Will sputacchiando acqua. Aspettò di sentirsi ripetere _ippopotamo_ di rimando, ma Hannibal lo fissò circospetto.

“Vieni qui che ti lavo,” lo invitò Will con un gesto della mano. Un’altra delle tante cose che evidentemente non gli dava fastidio fare con Hannibal. Come abbracciarlo di notte o farsi accarezzare dalle sue mani.

“Avanti non fare storie, vieni,” Will si spostò dove l’acqua era più bassa. Hannibal si lasciò tirare galleggiando mollemente e si alzò in piedi quando arrivò a toccare. Di fronte a lui Will si sentiva sempre molto piccolo, nonostante non fossero poi così diversi in altezza. Forse era il fatto di vederlo normalmente acquattato.

Mentre si sistemava Hannibal di fronte, l’uomo gli rubò la bottiglia dalle mani e la schiacciò. Uno schizzo di bagnoschiuma gli finì sul naso.

“Blah!” contorse il viso disgustato. Si pulì col dorso della mano, se la annusò ed emise un altro verso.

“Oh, dai, smettila!” Will recuperò il bagnoschiuma prima che finisse tutto in acqua.

“Ah!”

“Non dire AH come se non sapessi dire nient’altro! Se devi parlare parla. Che c’è?” Will si mise nella posizione che tra loro era ormai consolidata come la posizione per le sgridate, con le mani sui fianchi.

Fu dura non ridere quando Hannibal lo imitò.

“Sembreresti più serio se non fossi tutto nudo, sai?” sghignazzò Will.

Siccome non aveva colto tutte le parole, Hannibal gli rispose muovendo la bocca ed emettendo suoni simili ai suoi. Will non aveva mai visto uno spettacolo più divertente. Scoppiò a ridere, ma non gli sfuggì quanto Hannibal fosse colpito.

Riuscire a regalare un sorriso era una sensazione meravigliosa, anche per lui.

“Ti stai prendendo gioco di me?” Will lo guardò assottigliando le palpebre. “D’accordo. Come vuoi, resta sporco.”

Si spremette il liquido sul palmo della mano e lo frizionò sul petto. Si formarono schiuma e bolle che catturarono subito la curiosità di Hannibal.

L’uomo ne approfittò per toccarlo con entrambe le mani; quando si accorse che la schiuma vi si era attaccata le scosse svelto per liberarsene. Si succhiò un dito prima che Will potesse fermarlo.

“No!” gridò Will, ma Hannibal stava già esibendosi nelle stesse espressioni di dolore, tristezza e orrore usate dai bambini la prima volta che mettevano in bocca un limone. Sembrò come rassegnato al terribile destino che gli era stato riservato e guardò Will sbigottito.

“Mi dispiace…” gli accarezzò un braccio, “Ma questo non si mangia. No,” aprì la bocca e la indicò col dito. “No cibo.”

“No,” ripeté Hannibal. “No… Noce di cocco.”

“Bravo! Esatto! Questo serve per lavarsi. Ma come te lo spiego lavarsi…?” Will si limitò a continuare ciò che stava facendo, proseguì a frizionarsi le braccia, la faccia, le gambe. Si fermò col dito infilato nell’elastico dei boxer. Fece spallucce, li levò e li appallottolò facendoli volare fino a riva. Così si lavò dappertutto, senza lasciare dubbi ad Hannibal su quale fosse il reale utilizzo della crema.

La lunga occhiata che gli lanciò Hannibal quando se lo ritrovò nudo di fronte, per un attimo, ricordò a Will come i lupi avevano guardato il cadavere di Cordell. Gli prese la mano e ci spruzzò dentro una noce di bagnoschiuma.

“Non è colpa mia se è alla rosa, non è una grande esperienza olfattiva, ma almeno saprai come ci si sente ad essere puliti,” disse, non del tutto convinto che aggiungere quell’intruglio all’acqua dovesse per forza pulirli meglio. Non avrebbe definito Hannibal sporco in ogni caso. All’uomo piaceva molto stare immerso sia nel mare che nell’acqua dolce e l’aveva visto più volte frizionarsi senza bisogno di creme e porcherie varie.

Ma Will non era abituato, per lui entrare nell’acqua e uscirne senza usare un prodotto era nuotare, non lavarsi.

Il solo passaggio della mano di Hannibal sul petto provocò un trionfo di bolle, vista la quantità di peli che lo ricoprivano. Stavolta, senza lamentele, l’uomo si lavò dappertutto come aveva già fatto Will. Quando ebbe concluso raddrizzò la schiena e sollevò le sopracciglia.

Come avesse realizzato qualcosa di importante.

Si tolse un po’ di schiuma dal petto, girò attorno a Will e gli passò le mani sulla schiena insaponandolo.

“Grazie!” esclamò Will, “Questa è un’idea brillante, te l’ho già detto che sei un genio… Oh!”

Hannibal era passato a sfregare energicamente il fondo schiena e il sedere, senza lasciare nulla al caso.

“Ok… Ok…” si girò Will, “Sono pulito.”

Forse fu il cambiamento del suo tono, forse fu lo scatto involontario del suo corpo, l’uomo dovette registrare qualcosa di anomalo perché la sua espressione mutò in profonda delusione. Quello era il suo viso adombrato dal sospetto di aver fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.

E Will non aveva protezione contro quello sguardo, perché più volte aveva notato che effetto orribile gli faceva alla bocca dello stomaco.

“No, ok… È tutto a posto, solo… Tocca a me. Girati.”

Prese l’uomo per le braccia e lo voltò. Gli massaggiò la schiena e le spalle.

Hannibal teneva il mento basso. Perfino dalla postura traspariva tutta l’attenzione che stava prestando alle mani che lo toccavano.

Will si soffermò sulle numerose cicatrici, dimentico di quello che stava facendo. Passò un dito su quella più lunga sulla scapola sinistra, era come se si fosse raschiato via un brandello di pelle, magari scivolando su una roccia o da un ramo.

Chiuse gli occhi al pensiero di quanti fossero i pericoli per chi saltava da un ramo all’altro per tutta la giornata, per chi non aveva nemmeno il conforto dei vestiti, nel caso fosse venuto in contatto con ciò che avrebbe potuto ferirlo.

“Forse dovrei convincerti a metterti qualcosa addosso,” gli disse da sopra una spalla, divertito dal suo stesso tono, un filino troppo malizioso. Considerando dove gli era caduto lo sguardo.

 _Caduto_ non era proprio il verbo esatto; aveva finito per abituarsi ad avere Hannibal nudo intorno, ma ogni tanto fissare il suo sguardo su certe parti del corpo gli risultava facile e spontaneo. Per curiosità, ma anche per piacere.

Hannibal aveva un bel corpo frutto di una vita trascorsa ad usarne i muscoli in modo più utile di quanto avrebbe potuto fare chiunque altro in una palestra. Era un parkourist naturale che mangiava anche in modo sano.

I muscoli dei glutei erano tanto definiti da formare due perfetti archi alla fine della schiena e due fossette ai lati della colonna vertebrale. Lo accarezzò senza neanche pensarci, dicendosi che Hannibal l’aveva fatto con lui e che per l’uomo toccare una parte del corpo era lo stesso che toccarne un’altra.

Ma sapendo altrettanto bene che invece per lui la differenza c’era e che quello che stava facendo forse andava rivisto da un punto di vista morale. Il familiare formicolio al basso ventre che toccare l’uomo gli aveva risvegliato gli fece corrugare la fronte e sentirsi un meschino.

Gli appoggiò entrambi i palmi delle mani sulle scapole e lo spinse.

“Siamo puliti, adesso c’è la fase del risciacquo,” annunciò, prima che entrambi fossero investiti dalla cascata d’acqua che li lavò dalla schiuma e che raffreddò i bollenti spiriti di Will.

Dopo si sedettero entrambi a riva.

Will recuperò i suoi boxer. Il classico sguardo curioso di Hannibal si mischiava a pura confusione quando Will si metteva vestiti addosso. Lo fissava e distoglieva lo sguardo fissando in lontananza, come se stesse ragionando sui motivi che potevano portare una creatura a coprirsi certe parti del corpo più di altre.

Se avesse dovuto trovare una giustificazione plausibile, Will avrebbe detto che sedersi per terra nudo non era proprio accettabile.

Dal piccolo astuccio tirò fuori la lametta da barba.

“Non sono il tipo che si rade spesso,” disse Will, “Ma coglierò l’occasione nell’eventualità che non riescano a trovarci per un bel po’. La barba lunga non mi dona.”

Andò a memoria, partendo dalle guance e proseguendo solo tramite il tatto per accertarsi di aver rasato tutto. Ci mise più del solito, anche perché Hannibal si appiccicò a lui non perdendosi nemmeno una mossa. Raccolse i peli tagliati caduti sulla gamba di Will e glieli avvicinò al viso cercando di riattaccarli.

Will se li scrollò di dosso, “Non si può rimetterli, rassegnati, sono andati ormai. No.”

“No!” gli fece eco Hannibal e gli trattenne la mano con la lametta.

“Non posso stare con metà faccia rasata e metà no, Hannibal…”

“Ah!”

Si affrettò a finire il lavoro che, in via del tutto straordinaria, non produsse tagli. E quello era un risultato non da poco.

“Allora?” chiese ad Hannibal allargando le braccia e sorridendo.

Dopo due secondi di silenzio immobile, Hannibal rotolò sulla schiena e rise in modo sguaiato fino a farsi venire le lacrime.

Ogni tanto si alzava su un gomito, lo osservava serio e poi tornava a sbellicarsi rovesciando il viso verso il cielo.

“Sei lo scimmione più maleducato che io abbia mai incontrato,” Will alzò la voce per sovrastare le risate dell’uomo, “Stai forse cercando di dirmi che non ti piaccio più senza barba? Guarda che sei tu quello che ne ha troppa! E smettila, va a finire che ti vomiti il fegato…”

Era come se l’interno del petto gli fosse finito su padella rovente; non ricordava altri momenti in cui essere preso in giro gli avesse fatto lo stesso effetto, un infantile e tenero imbarazzo. Gli sembrava che anche le guance gli si fossero arrossate.

Si era sentito così a letto con la febbre, o a lavorare sotto al sole, o emozionato di fronte alla persona desiderata.

L’idea non era assurda e non era impossibile, ad Hannibal voleva bene e questo era chiaro a Will fin dai primi giorni in cui gli era comparso davanti. E il legame tra loro era indubbiamente profondo, anche a causa della situazione.

Ma l’idea era anche di difficile applicazione; Hannibal l’aveva già scelto come compagno, ma per mancanza di altre opzioni, una scelta indotta dalla gradevole sorpresa di apprendere di non essere solo nell’universo. E Will non avrebbe mai potuto spiegargli invece che lui, tra le tante persone conosciute nella sua vita, l’affetto più grande lo stava provando per una creatura improbabile scoperta per caso in un momento brutto e difficile.

Will si alzò dandosi un’ultima scrollata da peli e erba. Hannibal lo afferrò per una mano.

“Will!” lo chiamò.

Sul subito non capì perché l’uomo lo stesse trattenendo e supplicando con gli occhi, poi ricordò di essersi perso nei suoi pensieri per minuti interi dopo averlo visto ridere.

Lo abbracciò svelto e gli accarezzò la testa. “Non sono mica offeso perché ridevi, scemo… È difficile, certe volte, non poterti spiegare a parole. Sono contento quando ridi. Ti voglio bene, Hannibal.”

L’uomo si lasciò cullare nell’abbraccio, ma quando Will si staccò non sembrò convinto.

Cominciò ad emettere versi molto scimmieschi che raramente Will gli aveva sentito emettere, indicò l’astuccio in mano a Will e poi se stesso. “Ha-ni-bal!” esclamò.

La scena si ripeté un paio di volte finché Will comprese.

“Vuoi che ti faccia la barba così siamo pari?” Will rise, perché Hannibal saltellò quando lui riaprì la borsa ed estrasse la lametta.

“Ok, allora, usiamo il bagnoschiuma come crema. Non ti piacerà.”

Will gli si mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe e per una mezz’ora fu impegnato nell’impresa più complicata mai intrapresa. Hannibal si lamentò una volta di più per l’odore del bagnoschiuma, ma per il resto lo guardò roteando gli occhi all’insù e stando perfettamente immobile tutto il tempo.

Fu un momento divertente e una dimostrazione di grande fiducia. Non tanto per la lama che passava sul viso di Hannibal, di quella l’uomo sapeva poco e nulla, ma perché stava comunque mettendosi nelle mani di Will per quanto riguardava un cambiamento sul suo corpo.

Alla fine del lavoro la barba ammassata sull’erba era una bella montagnetta.

E Will stava faticando a trovare le parole per rendere quel momento meno silenzioso. Continuava a guardare Hannibal sbattendo gli occhi, con la certezza di sembrare un idiota.

Ma non riusciva a smettere. L’uomo aveva un viso così particolare da risultare attraente in ogni modo possibile. Senza la barba gli zigomi pronunciati risaltavano anche di più, i tratti nordici riconoscibili nell’arcata sopraccigliare e nei lineamenti marcati erano più palesi eppure non era tipico, non era classico, non era da inserire in una categoria. Come se le sue stesse fattezze contribuissero a renderlo la creatura fuori dal mondo che era.

Gli venne in mente la Lituania, come sua possibile zona d’origine. Per l’ennesima volta si chiese da dove gli fosse uscita questa convinzione.

“Mi spiace ma…” Will deglutì, “A me non viene da ridere guardandoti. Nemmeno se mi sforzo.”

Sorrise, in compenso, accarezzandogli una guancia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo e ultimo capitolo!  
> Grazie a chiunque abbia solo letto e grazie infinite a chi ha commentato e chiacchierato con me riguardo questa strana Hannigram.
> 
> Sono sempre disponibile per commenti futuri e su Tumblr  
> [He-s-dead-jim](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com//) per chiacchierate più lunghe o per qualsiasi altra domanda o richiesta.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura e alla prossima.
> 
> Len
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [Lascia che sia una Fiaba - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/177938264825/lascia-che-sia-una-fiaba-leniam)

 

Sdraiato sulla spiaggia, vicino al gigantesco HELP disegnato con rami e sassi, Will stava cercando di scrivere ciò che gli era successo, ricordare le date, elencare gli eventi.

Ma prima di tutto voleva parlare di Hannibal.

Fissava il rettangolo bianco un po’ ingiallito ai bordi, inumiditosi e poi asciugatosi innumerevoli volte, e pensava solo alla sua piccola stanza privata all’orfanotrofio. Pensava alle sei dita di Hannibal, alla Lituania, ai Lecter.

La sua mente gli aveva fatto il favore di ricordare come fosse finito lì, ma non lo stava aiutando a capire perché. Strano che si focalizzasse sul suo antico passato, che al momento non gli serviva a granché.

Riposò la fronte sul dorso di una mano. Alle sue spalle, il rumore dell’acqua gli comunicò che Hannibal era uscito dal mare e che lo stava raggiungendo.

In pochi secondi l’uomo lo imitò, sdraiandosi accanto a lui, schizzandolo d’acqua e sabbia.

“Tu sei davvero discreto, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte,” lo canzonò Will, “Ti ricordi quant’eri silenzioso e furtivo all’inizio?”

Non avrebbe mai cambiato questo Hannibal con l’altro. Hannibal era spiritoso e simpatico, pur non comunicando in modo convenzionale. Se fosse cresciuto in mezzo agli esseri umani sarebbe stato un brillante medico, o un ricercatore, o un artista. E sarebbe stato un oratore dal grande carisma e dall’indubbio senso dell’umorismo.

Will adorava il suo lato casinaro tanto quanto quello riflessivo e ordinato, lo stesso che gli aveva fatto credere che le valigie fossero dei rettangoli di diverso colore da impilare per bene, invece che contenitori di altri oggetti.

Hannibal stava fissando il foglio di carta.

“Guarda,” gli disse Will. Scrisse Hannibal in stampatello e poi glielo mostrò. “Hannibal,” disse puntandoci la penna sopra.

Hannibal sbatté le palpebre, gli si contrasse la fronte. Gli prese la penna di mano e la annusò.

Will rise e Hannibal lo guardò con quell’espressione rapita e stupita insieme. Il sorriso dell’uomo senza la barba a contornarlo era molto più espressivo, la piccola increspatura sul labbro superiore gli conferiva un’aria sbruffona irresistibile. Era davvero bello.

Piegò la testa sul foglio, impugnò la penna come se stesse per dare una coltellata e tracciò ogni singola riga delle lettere del suo nome, piano piano, sotto a quelle già fatte da Will.

Tremolante e incerta, sì, ma la scritta c’era e Hannibal aveva capito subito quello che doveva fare.

“Will!” esclamò dopo dandogli una spintarella con la mano che impugnava la biro.

“Vuoi che scriva Will? Ok.”

Terminò e riconsegnò la penna all’uomo. Che ebbe molta difficoltà con la W, tanto che imprecò nella sua lingua, una serie di grugniti e ringhi contro il foglio, ma alla fine portò a termine il compito e lo guardò gonfio d’orgoglio.

Will gli fece una carezza sulla schiena e se lo strinse contro, continuando a ripetergli quanto era bravo.

E alla fine quello divenne il quaderno di Hannibal, perché l’uomo lo prese insieme alla penna e se lo portò nella caverna.

La cosa che diede i brividi a Will fu il vedere l’uomo decidere, per la prima volta, che se aveva le mani occupate poteva anche camminare eretto fino al rifugio. E non l’aveva mai visto così sicuro su due gambe.

 

 

 

Hannibal non poté dedicarsi alla nuova attività per molto; una volta che il buio avvolse la grotta, entrambi dovettero sdraiarsi e attendere il sonno. L’uomo sbuffò infastidito.

“Ti piace scrivere, eh?” gli chiese Will una volta che lo ebbe faccia a faccia sul letto, reso più morbido dall’aggiunta di asciugamani e vestiti trovati nelle ultime valigie controllate. “Vedrai quando imparerai a leggere…” ipotizzò. Lui che chiuso nella sua stanza segreta all’orfanotrofio aveva dedicato gran parte della sua giovinezza alla lettura non poteva immaginare cosa volesse dire non essere mai entrati in un mondo di fantasia.

Certo che Hannibal sembrava già il personaggio di un’avventura e questa considerazione sconvolse Will tanto da fargli battere il cuore.

Cosa leggeva nella sua stanza all’orfanotrofio? Ricordava una bella storia, ma non ricordava di cosa parlasse.

“Se avessimo un po’ di luce qui dentro, la sera, potrei leggerti io qualcosa. Anche se malconci ho visto tanti libri lì in mezzo; il Mago di Oz, Ventimila Leghe Sotto i Mari, I Viaggi di Gulliver…” sbadigliò. “O magari potrei raccontarti le loro storie. Dev’essere bello addormentarsi con la voce di qualcuno che legge per te.”

Chiuse gli occhi. Quando Hannibal si strinse a lui, d’istinto ricambiò l’abbraccio. Non si ricordava nemmeno come fosse dormire da solo, il letto senza Hannibal sembrava non essere mai esistito.

Will si addormentò al ricordo delle volte in cui si era adagiato, sul lettino della sua stanza segreta, su un mucchio di fogli scritti fitti fitti.

 

 

Al mattino non entrava molta luce nella grotta barricata da Hannibal per evitare le possibili incursioni dei lupi. Will doveva sempre capire dal canto degli uccelli che momento del giorno fosse.

Non poteva essere passato molto tempo dall’alba.

Ma era stato Hannibal a svegliarlo. Gli stava sfregando il naso contro la nuca, appena sotto ai capelli, emettendo qualcosa di molto simile alle fusa feline.

Confortevole. Will sorrise godendosi il momento.

Hannibal non aveva mai smesso di abbracciarlo; nel corso della notte i loro corpi si erano come fusi insieme. Un piacevole tepore proveniva dal petto dell’uomo contro la sua schiena, nemmeno l’aria fresca della grotta ci passava attraverso.    

L’ipnotico gorgoglio di Hannibal si trasformò in un mugolio sommesso; la carezza del suo naso e delle sue labbra, senza l’ostacolo della barba, non era solletico, ma un morbido invito a lasciarsi andare.

Will gli accarezzò la mano, quella del braccio che Hannibal gli aveva avvolto attorno. Di rimando lo sentì stringere, gli sembrò che l’uomo gli stesse passando attraverso. Il petto chiuso nella morsa faticava a prendere respiro. Provò a sussurrare il suo nome, ma fallì nel tentativo di incamerare aria.

Afferrò il polso di Hannibal per tentare di districarsi, o fargli capire che doveva allentare. Fu come cercare di piegare l’arto di una statua di marmo.

Alla base del collo i denti dell’uomo lo afferrarono, come fosse un gattino preso per la collottola dalla madre. Will si ritrovò schiacciato contro il giaciglio e a quel punto avvertì l’erezione di Hannibal premergli dura tra le gambe.

Solo in qualche occasione Will era stato incuriosito dalla forzata astinenza dell’uomo. Mai si era soffermato a chiedersi quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Hannibal a riguardo di un atto che era primordiale, istintivo, e a suo modo brutale, se non regolato da una sana educazione.

“Hannibal…” gracchiò Will pressato da tutto il peso dell’uomo; il morso al collo gli impediva di alzare il viso.

“Hannibal, lasciami…”

Hannibal ringhiò, per la prima volta spaventandolo. Perché l’intenzione non poteva essere più chiara di così e Will comprese di non essere in grado di difendersi.

Si dimenò senza riuscire a muoversi molto, il dolore al collo gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi. Quello e la tristezza. Perché una cosa del genere cambiava tutto ed era inaccettabile. E non voleva nel modo più assoluto provare rabbia verso Hannibal.

Furono pochi momenti di panico, dovuti all’improvviso cambio di atmosfera e alla piena fiducia che Will riponeva in Hannibal, che l’aveva accecato.

Non era colpa dell’uomo se non sapeva come funzionava tra esseri umani; gliel’avrebbe spiegato lui.

Dopo.

Will spalancò gli occhi e seppe per certo cosa fare.

Si mise a piangere.

Per finta e per davvero, un misto tra la tristezza provata poco prima e la necessità di farsi sentire da Hannibal non solo con le orecchie, ma anche col corpo. Il suono che gli uscì fu la perfetta riproduzione di una delle più tristi giornate trascorse all’interno della sua camera segreta. Ora non ricordava più perché avesse pianto, ma si ricordava quanto e come.

Hannibal lo lasciò andare e si raddrizzò all’istante. Gattonò di fronte a lui per guardarlo negli occhi e, per quel breve attimo in cui si guardarono, Will lesse sul suo viso puro sgomento. Il terrore di qualcuno che aveva appena fatto qualcosa di irreparabile.

Will cercò di toccarsi il collo dolorante, ma quando si mosse il muscolo della spalla gli spedì una fitta lungo la schiena ed emise un lamento acuto che non si aspettava. Questo spaventò Hannibal anche di più.

L’uomo si piegò, le braccia avvolte attorno a se stesso, il viso che lento si abbassava verso il terreno. Una posa di estremo dolore, non fosse bastato il pianto molto simile a quello che Will aveva in parte finto poco prima.

Will allungò una mano per toccarlo; riuscì solo a sfiorarlo perché l’uomo, con rapidità, si rialzò e si spostò dalla parte opposta della grotta. Si rimise seduto lì, con la testa tra le mani.

“Ok, ora stai esagerando,” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Will. “Volevo che ti fermassi, l’hai fatto, non voglio che mi stai lontano.”

Will riuscì a mettersi seduto. Gli parlò a distanza, ben sapendo che qualsiasi tentativo avesse fatto di avvicinarsi all’uomo adesso sarebbe stato respinto. “Hannibal, lo so cosa stai provando. Credimi, lo so,” sospirò Will. “Tu non ti poni abbastanza domande, io me ne pongo troppe. C’è una via di mezzo in cui possiamo incontrarci. L’abbiamo fatto fino ad ora. Vieni qui.”

Lo chiamò tendendogli una mano. Non seppe dire se Hannibal l’avesse visto o meno, alla tenue luce del mattino appena cominciato, ma Will in compenso vide l’uomo buttare giù l’impalcatura di legni con pochi secchi strattoni e uscire fuori dalla grotta.

 

La scatolina trovata aveva reso Will euforico. Per una frazione di secondo.

Il fatto che avesse appena finito di passare in rassegna tutti i bagagli e non avesse trovato nulla riguardo al suo incidente aveva spento ogni scintilla di allegria, sommando delusione alla sua già profonda malinconia.

Avrebbe usato i cerini trovati per provare ad accendere un fuoco, ma l’assenza di Hannibal lo preoccupava tanto da non considerare quella una priorità.

L’aveva cercato nei dintorni subito dopo la sua fuga; gli era sembrato di tornare indietro ai suoi primi giorni lì sull’isola.

Poi era rientrato a rovistare tra gli oggetti per distrarsi. Non aveva nemmeno mangiato.

Tornò fuori, deciso a mettere in uso i fiammiferi. Nel frattempo, magari, anche Hannibal avrebbe deciso di farsi rivedere.

Per l’uomo doveva essere difficile trattare coi suoi nuovi sentimenti. Non poteva comunicarli a parole e si trovava in bilico tra il forte impatto che le emozioni provate verso un proprio simile avevano sulla mente e l’istinto animale che gli faceva esprimere tali emozioni in modo sbagliato.

Sbagliato per gli esseri umani.

Se solo avesse messo il naso fuori da dove si era nascosto, Will avrebbe cercato di spiegargli con calma come funzionava tra esseri umani.

Un incerto sorrisetto gli increspò le labbra suo malgrado; non era in vena di allegria, ma l’idea di avere Hannibal di fronte mentre cercava di spiegargli a gesti cosa facevano gli esseri umani per dimostrarsi affetto lo emozionò.

Will sapeva che l’uomo era in grado di capire, così come aveva compreso subito l’errore fatto quella mattina. Non sarebbe più successa una cosa del genere, bastava solo guardare al tipo di reazione che Hannibal stava avendo.

“Hannibal!” lo chiamò mentre raccoglieva legnetti asciutti. “Hannibal! Non puoi nasconderti tutto il giorno, vieni fuori!”

Alzò il viso, come aveva fatto la prima volta in cui aveva camminato nel bosco, quando si era sentito osservato. Si augurò che Hannibal non fosse sugli alberi più alti, però.

“Hannibal lo so che ci sei rimasto male quanto me, ma io non ti ho cacciato, non ci penso proprio. Torna a casa…”

Mormorò l’ultima frase. E la soppesò.

Beh, quella era casa. Li aveva protetti e aveva accolto qualunque fosse il rapporto che si era instaurato tra loro. Grotta, caverna, tana che fosse… Era casa.

Rasserenato da un lieve, quasi impercettibile fruscio tra le foglie, in perfetto stile Hannibal, che se voleva poteva essere silenzioso e invisibile, Will proseguì nella sua opera.

Quando ebbe pronto del pagliericcio, un po’ di corteccia e qualche foglio di libro reso illeggibile da acqua e muffa, si sedette di fronte al mucchietto e strofinò il primo fiammifero.

Non ci aveva sperato, ma la punta di delusione provata gli disse che forse riuscirci al primo colpo non gli avrebbe fatto proprio schifo. Sul primo fiammifero si accanì finché della testa non rimase più nulla. Se la scatola si era bagnata come tutto il resto e poi si era asciugata e poi era stata lasciata all’umidità per chissà quanto tempo, che speranze aveva…?

Riprovò, per mettere a tacere i pensieri demoralizzanti.

Uno, due, tre. Il cerino si spezzò a metà.

Appoggiò la scatola di lato e si diede al conto mentale.

Fino a dieci, solo per calmarsi.

Dall’alto un fruscio e lo scricchiolio di un ramo.

Il pensiero di rivedere Hannibal gli scaldò il cuore.

Il pensiero di vedere la faccia di Hannibal di fronte al fuoco acceso gli fece riprendere la scatola in mano e riprovare subito.

La fiammella lo salutò al primo colpo. Will rimase immobile, senza respirare, mentre dentro di lui una serie di urla animalesche si stavano avvicendando e lo stavano assordando. Ma non poteva rischiare neanche un bisbiglio.

Schermò quel tenue bagliore con una mano e lo avvicinò alla paglia. Questa emise una vampata che così come si era accesa quasi si spense.

Will ci soffiò sopra e avvicinò un pezzo di carta. Questo ci mise un po’ ad incendiarsi ma, quando lo fece, diede a Will l’impressione di essere sulla buona strada.

La precedente fiammella si trasformò in un fuocherello, poi in un fuoco scoppiettante e infine in un falò, quando prese fuoco il pezzo di tronco al centro.

Will si coprì il viso con le mani, commosso. Il fuoco era così scontato nella vita di tutti i giorni, che rivederlo dopo così tanto tempo gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi.

Si aspettava che Hannibal scendesse dal suo nascondiglio da un momento all’altro. Così, al rumore proveniente dall’albero, si voltò già sorridendo.

Ma a poca distanza da Will, con un folto pelo nero e un’espressione severa, stava un grosso gorilla. Le nocche premute a terra, le braccia piegate, sembrava in procinto di attaccare. Non emetteva suoni, ma lo guardava dritto negli occhi e forse Will non avrebbe dovuto sostenerne lo sguardo, per non sfidarlo, ma distoglierlo gli era impossibile.

Doveva capire cosa avrebbe fatto l’animale, doveva capire se scappare gli sarebbe servito a qualcosa.

Mentre rifletteva su questo, da ogni zona attorno a lui, da ogni cespuglio, albero, fronda, spuntarono altri gorilla emergendo a turno, come se tutta la tribù avesse pianificato l’accerchiamento con la volontà di spaventarlo a morte.

Ma nessuno si avvicinava a lui.

E Will benedì il fatto di essere riuscito ad accendere il fuoco prima di questo incontro.

 

Il gorilla che Will aveva creduto Hannibal si sedette appoggiando la schiena al tronco dietro. Si grattò il collo guardando il fuoco. Strappò un legnetto dal cespuglio vicino e se lo mise in bocca a mo’ di stuzzicadenti. Gli altri attorno erano come in attesa di un cenno da parte di quello che aveva tutta l’aria del capo.

Will persistette nel suo silenzio. Finché il fuoco era lì non si sarebbero avvicinati, stavano tenendo la giusta distanza dal pericolo. Una volta estinto quello, il suo destino sarebbe stato in mano a loro.

L’ennesimo rumore alla sua sinistra.

E questa volta ciò che vide lo lasciò a bocca aperta.

Hannibal li aveva appena raggiunti. Era bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, sembrava affannato come dopo una lunga corsa e stava camminando in posizione eretta.

Non c’era una sola scimmia che non avesse l’attenzione focalizzata su di lui. Dopo un lungo momento di stasi di tutta la scena, il gorilla alfa diede un cenno e uno ad uno tutti si ritirarono.

Will rilasciò il respiro. Il cuore martellava sia per la paura, sia per l’apnea in cui si era forzato per evitare qualsiasi gesto fraintendibile dalle bestie.

“Hannibal…” sussurrò. E gli andò incontro a braccia aperte.

L’uomo si abbassò di scatto sulle quattro zampe e chinò il capo.

Si abbassò anche Will. E gli tese una mano.

“Hannibal, per favore, guarda cos’ho fatto?” cercò di coinvolgerlo indicandogli il fuoco.

L’uomo guardò le fiamme con timore, ritraendosi e allo stesso tempo cercando di allontanare Will da esse.

Will osò mettergli una mano sulla spalla, stabilendo un contatto. “Hannibal, non preoccuparti, fidati di me. È tutto a posto. Non dovevi andare via… Non voglio che tu te ne vada non… Cos’hai…cos’hai fatto ai capelli?”

Will dimenticò ogni precauzione e, nello sporgersi verso l’uomo, lo fece finire seduto per terra con un tonfo. Gli infilò le mani nei capelli trovandoli corti, tagliati all’altezza delle spalle, come fossero stati scalati molto male.

“Hai usato la lametta?” gli chiese passandogli le dita nella massa bionda che, anche se più corta, non era certo meno folta. “Perché?”

Hannibal lo guardò per una frazione di secondo, poi roteò gli occhi dalla parte opposta, senza però sottrarsi al suo tocco. Will gli accarezzò i capelli ancora, riflettendo sul comportamento dell’uomo che doveva avere una motivazione. Aveva sempre una motivazione, perché Hannibal era molto più che intelligente.

“Mi sei mancato oggi,” gli disse Will, “Volevo farti vedere come si accende il fuoco. Beh, non che fossi sicuro di riuscirci, ma se ci fossi stato tu sarebbe stato più divertente,” rise, più per mostrargli che era sereno che per altro. Ma la sua voce tremava e lo sentiva lui per primo. “Se riuscissimo ad accenderne uno così in spiaggia, più grande, forse qualcuno passando lo vedrebbe. Se ci venissero a prendere…” si fermò, perché continuando avrebbe finito per scoppiare a piangere. E non aveva ben chiaro il motivo dietro a tutta la sua tristezza. Non era più per quanto accaduto quella mattina, non era per l’incontro con la tribù di gorilla che l’aveva comunque scosso, non era nemmeno perché era stanco, provato e quasi a digiuno da giorni.

Era per la quantità di emozioni che sentiva provenire da Hannibal, per il dolore che l’uomo provava nel non essere in grado di spiegargliele. E c’era qualcos’altro. Qualcosa legato a quella parte di ricordi che ancora gli mancava, qualcosa scattato quando aveva parlato del fuoco e del fatto che forse li avrebbero salvati.

Attirò Hannibal in un abbraccio solo accennato; una mano sulla sua nuca e una guancia appoggiata alla sua. L’uomo rimase rigido, non ricambiò e trattenne il respiro.

“È tutto ok,” lo rassicurò Will con un’altra carezza, staccandosi da lui, “Fai solo quello che ti senti di fare. Ti voglio bene.”

 

Fu un lavoro meticoloso portare le braci con sé, ritornando alla grotta, ma Will voleva così tanto accendere un piccolo focolare accanto a dove dormivano che non vi avrebbe rinunciato. Hannibal, seppur ancora adombrato, non perse una sola di tutte le mosse successive di Will, fino a quando le fiamme non ripresero ad ardere in un tiepido, rassicurante e suggestivo gioco di luci e ombre all’interno della grotta.

Anche Will fu colpito dal rapido cambiamento d’atmosfera. Sembrava un altro posto. Sembrava un’altra epoca.

Sembrava la sua stanza all’orfanotrofio.

Ma Hannibal non accennava ad avvicinarsi, come se il solo osservare le fiamme lo stesse ipnotizzando.

“Hannibal non devi avere paura,” Will gli tese una mano. “O almeno, non così tanta paura,” sorrise e il suo sorriso dovette convincere l’uomo che tentò un avvicinamento. Compì un mezzo giro attorno al focolare.

Intanto Will si sdraiò sul pagliericcio; chiamò l’uomo di nuovo e gli fece segno di raggiungerlo. Allora Hannibal si voltò, sparendo nella zona della grotta rimasta in oscurità. A rovistare negli oggetti ancora sparsi lì in fondo.

Will si rassegnò al fatto che Hannibal non avesse più intenzione di condividere il sonno con lui.

Qualche minuto dopo, l’ombra dell’uomo si stagliò lunga al di là del falò. Will la vide avvicinarsi, finché Hannibal non si accucciò al lato del giaciglio. Will si affrettò a fargli spazio spostandosi e lo lasciò sdraiarsi.

Notò subito cosa c’era che stonava.

“Hannibal!” esclamò puntandosi su un gomito e indicando il bassoventre dell’uomo, ora coperto da un paio di pantaloncini di tela. “Che diavolo…?”

Hannibal aveva il volto puntato verso di lui e le mani appoggiate sul petto. L’espressione era quasi comica, perché sembrava rasserenata da questa decisione presa. Come se l’uomo avesse stabilito che bastava coprirlo per farlo stare buono.

A questa considerazione Will dovette mordersi forte un labbro per non scoppiare a ridere e rischiare di offenderlo.

“Ti tagli i capelli, cammini eretto e ora ti copri…” disse Will fissandolo, “Se pensi che per piacermi o per starmi vicino tu debba assomigliarmi hai sbagliato di grosso, Hannibal. Non c’è proprio niente che cambierei in te.”

Questa era una grande verità appena uscita dalla sua bocca.

Quindi perché voleva che li salvassero e voleva portarlo nella civiltà?

Lo voleva per Hannibal o per se stesso?

Forse l’uomo aveva capito di lui più di chiunque altro, ecco perché stava cercando di assecondarlo. Era Will il primo a volerlo civilizzare portandolo via dall’isola, no?

Will si mise sdraiato, alzò i fianchi e si sfilò i boxer, abbandonandoli a lato del letto. Pizzicò un lato di quelli di Hannibal, “Avanti leva questa roba. Non ne hai mai avuto bisogno prima, non ne hai bisogno ora solo perché sono arrivato io.”

L’uomo emise il primo verso da che si erano rivisti. Una specie di sbuffo e grugnito insieme che voleva dire _Non rompere, e leva ‘ste mani_. Infatti gli spostò la mano con uno schiaffetto.

“Te lo giuro qui davanti al sacro fuoco,” affermò Will minaccioso, “Che se non ti levi i pantaloni te li tiro via a morsi.”

Hannibal dovette subodorare la velata minaccia, perché assottigliò gli occhi e si mise in stato di allerta.

“Conto fino a tre,” disse Will, “Uno…” si voltò tutto verso Hannibal, “Due…” l’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, forse memore dei numeri, ma incapace di capire a cosa servissero nel contesto; però mise le mani avanti pronto a reagire.

“Tre!” urlò Will e gli fu addosso. Si lasciò andare ad una risata per rendere chiaro il suo intento scherzoso, ma Hannibal non l’aveva considerato un attacco fin da subito.

Difatti rise anch’egli, mentre Will gli stava agganciato alla schiena e tentava di tirargli giù i pantaloni con una mano. L’uomo lo ribaltò con un colpo di reni, mettendolo sdraiato e tenendogli le mani ferme.

“Will! Will!” disse imitando lo stesso tono che Will usava per sgridarlo, più o meno ottenendo come risultato una cantilena esilarante.

Will strattonò per liberarsi le mani e si alzò a sedere. Con Hannibal in ginocchio di fronte a lui fu semplice abbassargli i pantaloni, nemmeno allacciati visto che Hannibal non ci era riuscito, e farli scivolare fino a terra.

Fu Hannibal stesso a completare la svestizione, con la faccia di uno già poco contento di averli indossati.

“Bravo,” si complimentò Will sorridendogli. “Puoi divertirti a infilarti dentro tutti i vestiti che ci sono là dietro,” Will indicò alle sue spalle, “Ma non lo devi fare per me, ok? Se devo essere sincero, penso che questa tua tenuta esprima il tuo massimo potenziale.”

L’uomo era eccitato dal breve duello ingaggiato; si fece serio distogliendo lo sguardo e per un attimo Will temette che si sarebbe coperto con le mani.

Il fastidio che provò ricordando Dio, il paradiso terrestre e tutte quelle stronzate sul peccato originale lo fece scattare in avanti per afferrargli le braccia. Già che si trovava e che era all’altezza giusta, depositò un bacio sul collo dell’uomo.

“Ti prego… Sono io a dover imparare da te. Non rovinarti a causa mia,” gli mormorò all’orecchio.

Hannibal si sciolse subito; si sedette su di lui e si lasciò abbracciare. Ma il suo respiro più veloce e i suoi tenui lamenti suggerirono a Will che fosse più una resa disperata che vera e propria volontà.

Era come se soffrisse, incapace di capire come agire.

La piacevole pressione che il peso dell’uomo stava esercitando sul suo grembo e il suo odore familiare concorsero a far scorrere il sangue di Will più veloce nelle vene; scese rapido a scaldarlo e irrorarlo eccitandolo quanto Hannibal.

“Lo voglio anch’io, ma non sei l’unico a non sapere cosa fare,” aveva un che di sensuale parlargli in un momento come quello. Il solo tono della voce contribuiva a dare intensità all’intimità creatasi, infatti pur non capendo Hannibal sospirò di piacere.  

Will strofinò le labbra sulla sua pelle, dove l’acqua del mare asciugandosi stava lasciando invisibili granelli di sale; tirò fuori la punta della lingua e ne catturò il sapore. Un altro bacio sul collo e Hannibal incassò la testa nelle spalle.

“Will…” bisbigliò. Non era né un monito, né un invito a smettere. Era un altro sospiro che portava il suo nome, questa volta.

Will spostò il viso per avere quello dell’uomo di fronte, i nasi che si sfioravano. “Di’ bacio. Dimmelo. Bacio,” mormorò Will, toccando le labbra dell’uomo con le sue.

“Baaa…”

Will gli baciò il labbro superiore, lo succhiò e rilasciò con un leggero schiocco, zittendolo all’istante.

Non gli sfuggì lo scatto, seppur minimo, che la testa di Hannibal fece all’indietro.

“È un po’ diverso questo bacio dagli altri, eh?” disse Will, “Questo è un bacio,” gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. “E questo è un bacio,” lo baciò sulle labbra, trattenendosi di più, aprendo la bocca per sentire il suo sapore e perché l’uomo sentisse il suo.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra. Più volte. E lo guardò come nessuno l’aveva mai guardato prima, come se fosse l’unico uomo sulla terra.

“E per te lo sono,” Will concluse i suoi pensieri ad alta voce.

“Ba-cio,” scandì Hannibal fissandolo. E Will cercò di nuovo la sua bocca, in un bacio che sperava sorprendesse l’uomo molto più dell’altro.

Aveva un che di irresistibile questa creatura grande e grossa; la stessa che al mattino l’aveva aggredito, mostrando una forza sovrumana, e che ora reclinava il capo schiudendo la bocca, non facendo altro che godere delle nuove sensazioni.

Will iniziò cauto come assaggiandolo, alternando ai baci l’uso della lingua così tipico nel mondo animale. Infatti non ci volle molto perché Hannibal desiderasse ricambiare. La tenera risposta dell’uomo fu così prudente, così calma, così innocente che Will avvertì in essa la necessità di Hannibal di trattarlo come fosse una tazzina di porcellana, fragile e preziosa. In dimostrazione del fatto che non voleva fargli del male.

Will lo afferrò per la nuca, il pollice accarezzò Hannibal sulla linea della mandibola e si fermò sotto all’orecchio dove pulsava rapido il suo cuore. “Apri la bocca,” gli chiese in un sussurro. Il sussulto del suo respiro e il rapido sfarfallio delle ciglia comunicarono palpitazione e il risultato finale sul viso dell’uomo fu ancora più eccitante.

Will posò il pollice sul suo mento e ripeté quanto richiesto. Aprì la bocca lui stesso perché fosse chiaro.

Hannibal si mosse a scatti, imitando Will mano a mano, passando dal semplice schiudere le labbra, ad un sensuale invito. Will ne leccò l’interno, con un gesto lento che toccò sia il palato che un canino appuntito dell’uomo.

Hannibal rimase a bocca aperta così com’era, lo stupore dipinto non solo in quello, ma anche nei suoi occhi spalancati.

“Non te l’aspettavi, eh?” Will sollevò un sopracciglio cercando di apparire accattivante, e Hannibal gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.

“Ehi!” si lamentò Will. Lo baciò di nuovo per farlo smettere. “Non è il momento di ridere, disgraziato…” gli disse tra una bacio e l’altro; se lo trascinò dietro sdraiandosi.

Disteso al suo fianco, col fuoco acceso alle sue spalle, Hannibal sembrava emanare qualcosa di demoniaco. Come se fosse il personaggio di una storia mai raccontata, una creatura mitologica la cui leggenda si era persa nel corso dei secoli.

Will rabbrividì e lo abbracciò per recuperare il calore perso, si mosse con l’intento di avvicinare i loro corpi in modo che aderissero. Hannibal emise un lamento sofferente, la sua mano ghermì Will al fianco con forza, e si aprì subito di scatto, ritraendosi.

“Non mi fai male, Hannibal,” lo baciò, premendo sul suo fondo schiena ed esortandolo a spingersi contro di lui. Spostò la mano davanti e lo accarezzò, deliziato dal guizzo di tutto il corpo dell’uomo al semplice contatto. Hannibal voltò il viso quasi nascondendolo nei panni che coprivano foglie e rami. “Shh,” gli soffiò all’orecchio Will, “È tutto ok, sono qui.”

Lo baciò sulla spalla, sul braccio, sul collo, senza mai alzare la testa, senza mai staccarsi da lui. Lo accarezzò fino a sentirlo perdersi in una varietà di lamenti squisitamente umani, tra i quali un flebile accenno al suo nome. Si sciolse tra le sue dita, gli occhi serrati e una mano a coprire quella di Will che l’aveva portato al piacere.

Will non credeva si potesse scoppiare di adorazione per qualcuno. Non aveva più spazio dentro per la massa di emozioni che questa creatura gli suscitava tutti i giorni, nel suo continuo sviluppo, nella costante scoperta della sua vera identità. E averlo sempre così disponibile, così pronto a farsi guidare, faceva sentire Will fondamentale.

Hannibal non metteva mai in dubbio le sue capacità e il suo giudizio, Hannibal lo ascoltava come suo pari molto più di tutti gli altri esseri umani che aveva conosciuto nella sua vita.

Il viso era ancora arrossato, il respiro affannoso, ma Hannibal lo stava guardando ad occhi socchiusi del tutto presente. Si sporse a dargli un bacio che Will si affrettò a definire perfetto; Hannibal imparava in fretta e imparava bene. Come con le parole anche con i fatti.

“Bacio,” ripeté senza bisogno di dividere la parola. “Bacio,” disse ancora prima di portarsi la mano di Will alla bocca e posare le labbra sul dorso.

“Ah?” questo era un interrogativo, invece, il suo classico per chiedere il nome di qualcosa. Nel porlo indicò i loro due corpi all’altezza del ventre.

Will strinse le labbra, “Come darti una definizione? Suppongo che ci stiamo esprimendo amore quindi direi che lo stiamo anche facendo. Amore. Amore, Hannibal. Si chiama amore.”

“Amore,” la voce scura dell’uomo pronunciò la parola facendo vibrare la O nel petto. Will dovette chiudere gli occhi per quanto caldo e piacevole risuonò quel termine alle sue orecchie.

E poi gli venne da ridere.

Perché Hannibal si era già ripreso dalla sua languidezza e lo stava leccando.

Proprio come un cane, _un lupo_ , aveva cominciato dal collo ed era sceso al petto. Gli fece il solletico passando accanto all’ascella e contorcere quando leccò il capezzolo. Usava tutta la lingua, con la stessa energia che gli adulti usavano coi cuccioli per lisciarne il pelo, Will aveva visto fare lo stesso dai suoi cani mille volte.

Per un po’ fu solletico, poi si trasformò in piacere. L’eccitazione non si era spenta e le attenzioni dell’uomo, seppur non usuali, sortivano lo stesso effetto delle carezze. Lo eccitò anche di più stare lì sdraiato a guardare l’uomo non tralasciare un solo centimetro del suo corpo.

Hannibal fu così rapido che Will nemmeno si accorse di quando spostò la testa per baciarlo.

“Mmmh!” sobbalzò ritrovandosi all’improvviso la lingua di Hannibal in bocca da succhiare. E poi l’uomo tornò subito giù al collo. Di nuovo strappandogli un gemito.

“Hannibal…” sospirò con la poca voce che la bocca dell’uomo gli aveva lasciato.

Hannibal gli stava facendo sentire i denti; aveva aperto la bocca come avesse il collo di un cervo tra le fauci e stesse per spezzarlo in due dandogli una morte rapida.

Ma sembrava aver capito che ruolo potesse avere la bocca in questo gioco. Non serviva stringere, azzannare… C’erano modi più piacevoli di usarla e li stava sperimentando.

Delicato aprì e chiuse la bocca all’altezza del pomo d’Adamo. Will si inarcò in apprezzamento. Una mano di Hannibal era già scesa lungo il suo addome, gli sfiorò il sesso per caso.

Hannibal alzò la testa per guardare cos’avesse toccato, dimentico o ignaro della similarità dei loro corpi.

A Will tremolò il petto in una risatina silenziosa. Troppo eccitato per distrarsi, ma anche troppo eccitato per dargli indicazioni precise su cose fare.

“Toccami… Continua a toccarmi,” Hannibal lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, adorabile nel suo continuo tentativo di cogliere delle parole conosciute, “Toccami,” Will gli premette un palmo sulla guancia, poi prese una sua mano e se la passò sul petto.

Hannibal comprese e proseguì da solo ad accarezzarlo. Unì a quello ancora la lingua e morsi leggeri.

Will non resistette più e si impugnò da solo. Era da molto tempo che non stava tra le braccia di qualcuno, ma da quando era sull’isola non c’erano più stati momenti in cui potersi concedere nemmeno un piacere solitario. E tutto questo era un sovraccarico di sensazioni difficile da controllare.

C’era quello che provava lui per Hannibal e c’era quello che Hannibal provava per lui. E poi c’era questo caldo, sensuale, gioco intimo che lo stava risucchiando, come aveva fatto il mare con l’aereo che l’aveva condotto lì.

Trasalì al contatto con la mano di Hannibal. L’uomo aveva allontanato la sua e lo aveva afferrato allo stesso modo, con la mano sinistra, quella con il dito in più.

Will non seppe spiegarsi il perché e nemmeno ci provò, ma la sola idea che fosse quella mano a toccarlo lo fece venire all’istante, travolto e incantato dal peso di ciò che la sua empatia gli trasmetteva. La sensazione più bella fu quella bolla calda alla bocca dello stomaco che gli dava sicurezza. Si sentì come se fosse nel posto giusto con la persona giusta e per un secondo non ebbe alcun dubbio a riguardo.

 

 

_Il bambino stava correndo lungo il pontile su gambette instabili, corte, scoordinate. La nave era in fiamme, troppo tardi per fare qualcosa per l’incendio ora; imbarcava acqua, stava affondando. Il bimbo si affacciò dal pontile lanciando un ultimo sguardo alle poche scialuppe di salvataggio che stavano prendendo il largo. La sua mamma e il suo papà non erano lì sopra, il mare li aveva già portati via._

_Di lui nessuno si era occupato, perché per tutti lui era già morto._

_Le scialuppe cariche di persone stavano piano piano allontanandosi._

_Nessuna di esse sarebbe stata tratta in salvo._

_Nessuno sarebbe sopravvissuto._

_Il bimbo biondo era così giovane… Teneva le manine strette attorno alla ringhiera. Alle sue spalle le fiamme stavano mangiandosi la nave, col nome Mischa stampato a grandi lettere sul fianco._

Will fu accompagnato fuori dal sonno in modo piacevole. Anche se il sogno non lo era stato. C’era qualcosa che lo tormentava riguardo a quel bambino che aveva lasciato sulla nave, anche se Will nel sogno sapeva che non correva alcun pericolo.

“Will…” si sentì chiamare e capì cosa l’aveva svegliato. La voce di Hannibal. Ecco perché era stato un dolce risveglio nonostante l’incubo.

 _E poi il bambino sta bene_ , pensò ancora Will senza motivo.

Rumore di qualcosa che veniva trascinato per terra.

“Will…” no, Hannibal non lo stava chiamando.

Will si mise seduto e si voltò.

L’uomo stava davanti ad una valigia aperta e ci stava rovistando dentro. In mano, quello che sembrava un pezzo di carta. “Will,” affermò ancora sorridendo; gli passò il foglio da sopra la valigia e rimase ad osservarlo con le mani appoggiate su camicie e pantaloni piegati.

Will non rammentava quale fosse quella particolare valigia; si chiese perché avesse attirato l’attenzione di Hannibal, ma fu un pensiero lampo.

Poi, con la coda dell’occhio, si accorse che quella che stringeva tra due dita era una sua foto.

Will.

Ecco cosa stava guardando Hannibal.

Il cuore gli scoppiò in petto più di una volta, se era possibile.

Hannibal aveva ritrovato la sua valigia.

Will saltò fuori dal letto così com’era, aggirò l’ostacolo e abbracciò Hannibal in un impeto di euforia. Finirono distesi a terra. Will gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e gli scoccò baci su tutto il viso invocando più volte il suo nome inframmezzato da gridi di gioia.

“Amore,” stabilì Hannibal afferrandolo per i fianchi, già pronto a metterlo sdraiato e ricominciare da capo tutto il rituale della sera prima.

“Aspetta, aspetta, amore dopo,” Will lo tenne fermo con una mano sul petto. “Tutto l’amore che vuoi, dopo.”

Dopo essersi accertato che Hannibal avesse compreso, guardò all’interno della valigia. Con nessun intento particolare se non quello di cominciare la sua ricerca dei ricordi perduti.

Non si aspettava di sentirsi come se fosse stato preso per la gola, scosso con foga e lasciato a terra a contarsi le ossa rotta.

Fu un tutt'uno: adocchiare il plico che emergeva per metà da sotto una camicia a quadri e riavere indietro tutti i suoi ricordi, uno per uno; quelli fondamentali, gli unici che mancavano, scagliati con precisione nel suo cervello come frecce appuntite e dolorose.

Si premette una mano sulla bocca, sconvolto dalla potenza di ognuno di essi, non dalla loro natura.

Guardò Hannibal con le lacrime agli occhi, incapace di dirgli qualcosa e, quando lo vide spaventato per lui, fu in grado solo di rassicurarlo con un bacio sulle labbra.

Gli fece segno con una mano di attendere lì un attimo.

Andò a mettere solo la testa fuori dalla grotta. Due respiri profondi. E poi altri due respiri. Gli scesero due lacrime.

Hannibal.

Ecco chi aveva sognato quella notte.

Il bambino sulla nave in fiamme, con le manine strette attorno alla ringhiera. La manina sinistra con sei dita.

Rientrò asciugandosi gli occhi.

Hannibal lo stava aspettando seduto, paziente ma apprensivo.

Will si inginocchiò di fronte a lui.

“Credevo di essermi inventato un nome per te,” disse piangendo e sorridendo insieme. Hannibal piegò il capo, gli toccò una guancia bagnata. “Invece il nome che ti ho dato è proprio il tuo. Devo averlo pescato da quei ricordi che ogni tanto emergevano,” gli prese la mano e se la strinse contro il petto. “Non sai quanto sei stato importante per me, non sai quanto… Sei stato il mio migliore amico per tutta la vita. E sei qui. Ci sei veramente…”

Quanta differenza faceva l’aver recuperato i ricordi. Will se ne rese conto dalla sua reazione, da queste lacrime di gioia, quelle che avrebbe pianto fin dall’inizio se i suoi ricordi più preziosi non fossero andati persi chissà per quale ragione.

Prima l’uomo era Hannibal, un’incredibile creatura cresciuta e sopravvissuta in mezzo alla natura, lontana dagli uomini e dalla civiltà. Un’incredibile creatura di cui lui si era innamorato.

E adesso l’uomo era appena diventato Hannibal Lecter, il bambino di cui aveva letto ogni progresso, di cui aveva seguito lo straordinario genio e il talento eccezionale.

Per giorni interi nascosto in quella stanza segreta dell’orfanotrofio, Will aveva avuto come unica compagnia quelle lunghe lettere attraverso le quali la vita di Hannibal e le sue capacità erano diventate una vera e propria fiaba.

Ancora più bella perché vera.

Will aveva trascorso ore a mettere le lettere in ordine di data, a far coincidere le brutte copie di quelle spedite dalla mamma di Hannibal, Simonetta, alla zia Shikibu, a quelle mandate in risposta da quest’ultima.

Will ricordava come si era sentito quando aveva trovato il plico di carta nascosto tra le assi del pavimento; solo guardarle l’aveva fatto tremare dalla testa ai piedi, una sorta di sensazione extracorporea unita alla sua empatia, la stessa che gli aveva fatto tornare la memoria qualche momento prima.

Come gli erano tremate le mani nell’afferrare le lettere…

E quando aveva cominciato a leggere, i quattro protagonisti di quella storia si erano materializzati in quella stanza in cui avevano vissuto.

Lady Murasaki e Simonetta, due donne che si amavano e che erano state costrette a sposare due fratelli. Due donne separate da un oceano.

Hannibal sola e unica gioia di Simonetta, un bambino straordinario che all’età di quattro anni componeva musica e conosceva la matematica. Hannibal che il giovane Will aveva scelto come amico e del quale aveva deciso di attendere il ritorno in quella camera che era stata la sua.

Hannibal che era morto in un naufragio con la sua famiglia, come gli avevano spiegato con poche crude parole i responsabili dell’orfanotrofio quando, finite le lettere, Will aveva chiesto notizie dei Lecter.

Will si era sentito morire con Hannibal. Aveva vissuto con lui attraverso quei racconti, come fosse stato il personaggio di un bel romanzo d’avventura, e l’aveva perso ancora prima di conoscerlo.

Hannibal che sapeva disegnare, che era intelligente e taciturno, che non giocava con gli altri bambini. Will era riuscito a sentire la sua voce e a vedere il suo viso.

E invece il mare se l’era portato via e Will ne aveva sofferto fino a consumarsi nelle lacrime.

Nella notte in cui aveva saputo si era addormentato piangendo sul letto stringendo tra le dita la vita troppo breve del suo più caro amico. E non l’aveva mai dimenticato.

Will si rialzò, ancora intontito dalla mole di ricordi ed emozioni.

Tutto questo sarebbe dovuto avvenire prima ed era così strano provarlo ora.

Sconvolgente. La gioia di aver scoperto che era vivo, impossibile e vivo, perché quell’uomo non poteva essere nessun altro; era lì con lui e Will aveva finito per innamorarsene di nuovo senza averne cognizione.

Era lui, era sempre stato lui perfino attraverso delle lettere. La sua empatia gli aveva suggerito che quello era il suo compagno, così come Hannibal l’aveva scelto allo stesso modo subito dopo averlo conosciuto.

Il destino li aveva congiunti perché così doveva essere.

Il modo in cui Hannibal lo stava abbracciando trasmetteva un po’ dell’apprensione dell’uomo per queste lacrime che non capiva.

“Va tutto bene,” gli sorrise Will, “Sono solo molto felice. Forse un giorno potrò spiegarti quanto, per adesso posso solo fare questo,” e lo baciò e baciò ancora, sulle labbra.

 

 

Da quando era finito sull’isola le sue giornate erano state un’avventura dopo l’altra, ognuna assurda e inspiegabile come la quasi totalità dei libri che leggeva da bambino.

Eppure era proprio la sua storia preferita, quella che adesso stringeva tra le mani raccolta in un mucchio di lettere che due donne si erano scambiate nel corso di anni; la storia di Hannibal, quella che stava vivendo ora.

Will guardò verso l’orizzonte e poi verso Hannibal, che stava cercando granchi lungo gli scogli. Ora che sapeva chi era, il miracolo della sua sopravvivenza non lo stupiva poi così tanto.

Quel bambino aveva sviluppato tratti selvaggi dati dall’apprendimento da lupi e gorilla, ma l’incredibile intelligenza di cui Will aveva letto nelle lettere era lì di fronte a lui; l’uomo era una spugna. E non solo imparava alla velocità della luce, ma usava quanto imparato solo quando necessario tenendolo conservato in memoria fino al momento giusto.

Nel mondo sarebbe potuto diventare qualunque cosa, usare quella testa per arte, matematica, filosofia, psicologia…

Will strinse il plico di lettere in mano; le sapeva a memoria. Le aveva rubate e conservate fino a che non era stato abbastanza grande da iniziare la sua ricerca.

Aveva sentito il bisogno di sapere di più, aveva sentito il bisogno di un contatto con qualcuno che avesse conosciuto Hannibal. E alla fine l’aveva trovato, qualche mese prima di finire su quell’isola.

Chiyoh, la cugina di Hannibal, anche lei ampiamente citata nelle lettere e rintracciata alla fine in Lituania.

Era stata sufficiente una telefonata.

 

 

“Pronto…”

“Pronto, signorina Chiyoh, sono Peter Ford… Il giornalista americano. Si ricorda? Le ho mandato una mail...”

“Oh, Signor Ford,” la donna parlava con una cadenza lenta e controllata. A Will aveva dato subito l’impressione di qualcuno molto stanco, solo, con pochissima voglia di parlare. “Deve tenerci davvero molto all’articolo che sta scrivendo. La mia famiglia è scomparsa anni fa, perché tutto questo interesse?”

“L’orfanotrofio che i Lecter hanno lasciato in eredità sta attraversando una crisi economica. Rischia di essere chiuso,” non sapeva se gli pesasse di più mentire sulla sua identità o usare i problemi della casa di accoglienza Lecter per i suoi scopi, “Sto cercando di… Sì, lo ammetto, sto cercando di attirare l’attenzione sulla storia della famiglia Lecter perché qualche ricco buon cuore si intenerisca e faccia una donazione. È per…i bambini.”

Non sapeva neanche di essere un bravo manipolatore, di potersi trasformare in un bugiardo e in un impostore, di essere in grado di utilizzare ogni minima informazione che la sua vita all’orfanotrofio gli aveva fornito sui Lecter per convincere Chiyoh della sua buona fede.

Si sarebbe accontentato di qualsiasi informazione, anche la più insignificante, ma la lunga conversazione con la donna aveva regalato molto di più: la nave sulla quale i Lecter si erano imbarcati, il tragitto fatto, esattamente dove era stata data per dispersa.

“Simonetta stava tornando in Lituania,” aveva poi detto Will a Chiyoh, “Tutta la famiglia stava tornando in Lituania. Sua madre e Simonetta sarebbero state di nuovo insieme…” era una constatazione, non una domanda. Era sicuro che Chiyoh conoscesse molto bene il tipo di sentimento che aveva unito le due donne. “Mi dispiace immensamente.”

“Lo so, anche a me. Ma è successo molto tempo fa. E molte altre brutte cose sono successe dopo. La vita non è mai una fiaba, signor Ford.”

 

La vita non è una fiaba, gli aveva detto la donna.

Ma Will aveva davanti agli occhi la prova viva e vegeta che certe volte poteva esserlo, se la si raccontava bene abbastanza.

Il suo affetto era rimasto immutato negli anni e, quando aveva potuto, Will aveva solo desiderato viaggiare fino in Lituania, sorvolando proprio quelle stesse acque che si erano portate via la nave Mischa.

Si era addirittura piegato a chiedere ai Verger il favore di lasciargli usare il loro aereo privato.

I Verger avevano perso un aereo e un uomo di fiducia in quel tratto di oceano. Avrebbero fatto delle ricerche lì. Prima o poi.

Will alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

“Hannibal!” lo chiamò. “Vieni, andiamo!”

 

 

Avere il fuoco a disposizione aveva trasformato la grotta quasi in una stanza accogliente. In più stava dando a Will la possibilità di cucinare il pesce finalmente pescato da lui.

“No!” urlò Hannibal afferrandogli il polso. La mano di Will che reggeva il bastone con il pesce infilzato fu fermata a pochi centimetri dal fuoco.

“Fidati di me, si fa così,” gli rispose allontanandogli le mani. “Guarda.”

Sistemò il pesce perché fosse abbastanza vicino al calore senza prendere fuoco; abbracciò Hannibal e lo invitò ad appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe. Per accarezzargli i capelli.

“Suonavi il clavicembalo a tre anni, lo sai? Come Mozart…” l’uomo si stiracchiò sotto alle sue carezze e strofinò la testa contro la sua coscia. Will non poté fare a meno di guardare le sue mani ferite e callose. Mani che non avrebbero mai più suonato uno strumento. “E disegnavi. Ecco perché quando hai visto foglio e matita ti sei emozionato,” gli appoggiò le labbra sulla testa. “E parlavi. Parlavi un sacco. Tua madre racconta che facevi lunghe conversazioni con lei. E parlavi al telefono con tua zia Shikibu…”

“Teta…”

“Cosa?” Will gli spostò i capelli dal viso e ripeté, “Cosa Hannibal?”

Quella era una parola che Will non aveva mai detto.

“Teta. Shi-ki-bu,” Hannibal gli dimostrò che non era stato un verso occasionale. Teta e il nome di sua... Zia.

Will ci mise poco a fare una semplice considerazione.

Hannibal era lituano e tutte le conversazioni fatte con sua madre e suo padre erano state in lituano. Poteva anche aver imparato qualche parola d’inglese, vivendo negli Stati Uniti, e da sua madre e sua zia che lo usavano anche per scriversi, ma di base il conte Lecter doveva aver premuto per il lituano; il piccolo erede del titolo non poteva essere stato educato in altro modo.

Una volta finito sull’isola, forse il trauma devastante, forse il semplice trascorrere del tempo da solo, senza avere più nessuno con cui confrontarsi, gli avevano cancellato tutto ciò che sapeva. Fino a che non era comparso Will.

“Teta Shikibu… Zia. Teta vuol dire zia.”

“Zia!” esclamò Hannibal, come sempre entusiasta di ripetere una parola nuova. O forse già sentita in passato, chissà. “Will,” disse poi voltandosi sulle spalle per guardarlo. Si grattò sotto al naso, dove i baffi ricresciuti cominciavano a dargli fastidio. I capelli più lunghi da una parte e più corti dall’altra, aperti attorno al viso, lo facevano sembrare così giovane. “Occhi,” gli disse subito dopo, puntando il dito verso il suo viso, “Bello.”

Come se avesse voluto mostrargli tutto d’un tratto quanto stesse imparando da lui mano a mano, Hannibal se ne uscì fuori con la prima frase costruita da solo con parole associate tra loro col loro esatto significato.

“Io? Sono bello?” Will ridacchiò indicandosi e sollevando le sopracciglia per simulare sorpresa. Come se ci fossero tanti altri esseri umani da elogiare per la loro bellezza lì attorno. “Anche tu sei bello.”

E si rese conto di due cose. Che Hannibal quello non lo poteva sapere e che lui adesso poteva mostrarglielo.

“Cazzo, lo specchio!” Will fece uno scatto con le gambe e Hannibal si rizzò a sedere, “Scusami, scusa scusa…” gli diede due baci sonori sulla guancia e corse sul fondo della grotta dove aveva lasciato la sua valigia.

“Non ci ho nemmeno guardato dentro dopo aver preso le lettere. Ma dev’essere qui da qualche parte e non può essersi rotto. Non può,” parlava da solo mentre buttava all’aria vestiti, mutande, un paio di scarpe. “Eccolo!” esultò con in mano il poco originale regalo di Natale di Alana, la sua collega, un dopobarba completo di set da viaggio che all’epoca aveva trovato inutile e che prima di prendere l’aereo invece aveva afferrato e buttato in valigia, felice di non dover andare a comprarne uno.

Aprì la cerniera della custodia e, attaccato alla fodera, sulla parte superiore, intatto e anche pulito, trovò lo specchietto per radersi.

Will svuotò la scatola e la portò da Hannibal.

“Non è molto, ma puoi guardare il tuo viso…” si mise alle spalle dell’uomo e posizionò lo specchio rotondo, grande quanto una noce di cocco, di fronte a loro, riflettendo per un attimo entrambi e poi solo lui.

Hannibal rimase immobile con gli occhi fissi sull’oggetto. Li roteò a destra, tornò a fissare lo specchio, li roteò a sinistra. Will, con le mani sulle sue spalle, dovette piegarsi a ridere.

Si avvicinò all’orecchio dell’uomo. “Quello…” indicò lo specchio, “Sei tu,” indicò lui, “Bello,” concluse.

Chissà se il significato di bello era lo stesso per entrambi, ma Will immaginava di sì. E poi che importava? Che fosse un complimento era ovvio, bastava quello.

Hannibal passò i successivi minuti a fare smorfie e ridere di se stesso allo specchio. Un altro di quei momenti che Will classificò tra i più emozionanti.

Stava restituendo ad Hannibal tutti quei favori che lui gli aveva fatto nel corso di una vita, tutti quei favori di cui era ignaro. Dall’avergli tenuto compagnia da bambino, all’avergli dato una ragione per andare avanti da adulto.

E per avergli mostrato ora che le fiabe certe volte diventano realtà.

“Ti amo,” gli disse Will. Quando Hannibal si voltò ad ascoltarlo, curioso e attento ad ogni minima parola, lo specchio chiuso e appoggiato ad un ginocchio, perché niente era più importante di Will che parlava, Will proseguì, alzando un palmo al cielo, “E la cosa incredibile è che in un certo senso ti ho sempre amato, ho amato l’idea di te. E mi stava bene. Ma tu non sei un’idea, sei diventato reale e questo è anche meglio.”

“Amore,” disse Hannibal. Si mise a gattoni appoggiando entrambe le mani a terra e sporgendosi verso di lui. Lo sfiorò con un bacio sulle labbra.

“Sì, ti amo. Amore,” Will alzò una spalla, “Anche quello che intendi tu. È la stessa cosa. Vuol dire la stessa cosa,” si mise nella sua stessa posizione e lo baciò. Anzi si baciarono. Hannibal inclinò la testa da un lato, poi dall’altro, variando la posizione in cui gli accarezzava la bocca con la lingua, o gli succhiava le labbra.

“Te-Te l’ho insegnato io questo?” farfugliò Will ad occhi chiusi. “Devo essere bravo.”

“Bravo!” ripeté Hannibal.

 

Era la prima volta che dovevano attendere il pasto ed era così diverso che staccare un frutto dalla pianta o mangiare il pesce crudo. Un’altra di quelle cose che finivano per mancare. La preparazione e l’attesa.

“Tua madre racconta nelle lettere che aiutavi la servitù ad apparecchiare, a casa. Probabilmente quel tavolo enorme dove mangiavamo noi bambini quando casa tua è diventata il mio orfanotrofio. Diceva che istruivi i camerieri su come mettere piatti e posate.”

Will aprì un telo a terra e sopra vi appoggiò un pezzo di corteccia rettangolare. Il pesce pescato era bello grosso da sfamarli entrambi ed emanava un buon odore di cibo cucinato che gli fece brontolare lo stomaco.

Adagiò il pesce sul piatto improvvisato e cominciò a separare la carne dalla lisca.

“Senti che buon odore,” Will si abbassò ad annusarlo e Hannibal lo imitò. Si guardarono e l’uomo sorrise scoprendo tutti i denti. Will gli offrì un boccone dalle dita.

Hannibal masticò cambiando progressivamente espressione, gli occhi sempre più grandi in gradita sorpresa.

“Ti piace, eh?” chiese Will gustando anche lui la carne morbida, “Buono!” esclamò entusiasta.

“Buono!” gli fece eco Hannibal.

L’uomo divorò la sua parte di pesce, seppur non del tutto convinto. Si fermò più volte per offrire a Will dei bocconi in più, temendo di averne troppo rispetto a lui. Hannibal era una creatura il cui istinto animale, seppur ormai radicato, non prevaleva mai del tutto sulla sua umanità. Era un piacere vederla emergere spesso e volentieri al di sopra del lato selvaggio e fargli fare cose inaspettate che per questo assumevano grande valore.

Will avrebbe voluto fargli provare tutti i cibi più deliziosi; purtroppo sull’isola non ci sarebbe mai stata quella possibilità.

Ad ogni modo non si stupì per nulla quando Hannibal, finita la cena, si armò di tutti i frutti raccolti quel mattino e uno ad uno li cucinò prima di mangiarli.

“Non funziona con tutto, mi spiace deluderti,” disse Will appoggiando il mento su una sua spalla, gli occhi immersi nel falò e sul frutto dalla polpa rossa che Hannibal aveva posizionato proprio come fatto da Will col pesce.

Dio se imparava alla svelta.

Quando a parere di Hannibal il frutto fu cotto al punto giusto, prese il bastone e lo offrì a Will.

“Tu sei buono e generoso,” gli mormorò Will passandogli il palmo sulla schiena. Assaggiarono il frutto entrambi, Hannibal decretando con un’alzata di spalle che non fosse poi questa grande trovata.

Per il frutto a forma di palla, invece, corrugò la fronte. Infilò una mano dentro la polpa che colò attorno alle sue dita dimostrandogli che non sarebbe mai bastato un legnetto per sostenerla.

Hannibal guardò Will, ma Will si impose il silenzio e sollevò un sopracciglio. Ci sarebbe arrivato da solo.

Infatti pochi minuti dopo l’uomo prese il pezzo di legno sul quale avevano mangiato il pesce, lo mise sul fuoco e ci buttò sopra un po’ di polpa. Will trattenne uno sbuffo di risa per non demoralizzarlo, quando tutto prese fuoco e l’uomo rimase con una mano a mezz’aria come privo di capacità reattive.

Si voltò perplesso verso Will.

Will gli diede un bacio sulla bocca, “Continua a provare,” e fece un gesto verso il fuoco.

Al secondo tentativo Hannibal mise tutto il frutto accanto al fuoco, ma non sopra, nella speranza che l’interno si scaldasse. Si fuse tutto insieme per il calore. Alla fine decise di provare col guscio di una noce di cocco e ottenne ciò che desiderava. La polpa del frutto si colorò di un intenso color ambra e divenne una specie di confettura densa e calda.

Hannibal sembrò molto più soddisfatto di questo risultato.

Ad un certo punto della serata Will si sdraiò al suo fianco; i due spettacoli insieme, il fuoco e Hannibal di fronte ad esso, furono il miglior modo per addormentarsi in pace. Anche quando Will chiuse gli occhi rimasero in sottofondo il crepitio delle fiamme, il rumore di Hannibal che armeggiava con cibo e oggetti e i suoi versi soddisfatti nell’avere la possibilità di fare nuove esperienze.

 

Ritornò alla realtà conscio di aver sognato di nuovo la nave Mischa, Hannibal che veniva divorato dalle onde e poi adagiato da esse su quella stessa spiaggia dove anche Will si era risvegliato.

Fuoco, Acqua e Terra in comune.

Ma Hannibal non aveva avuto l’aiuto di nessuno per rialzarsi e riprendere a camminare. Era piccolo, era spaventato e solo. Ed era sopravvissuto.

Will aprì gli occhi e lo cercò accanto a sé, non trovandolo.

Il fuoco era solo una brace quasi spenta ormai, ma era mattino e la luce era già entrata a scaldare la grotta.

Sul telo usato come tovaglia la sera prima, Hannibal aveva lasciato per lui una noce di cocco aperta, della frutta tagliata a pezzi su un pezzo di corteccia e aveva usato una scatola di latta trovata in una valigia per scaldarci dentro la polpa del grosso frutto, al posto del guscio di cocco, ottenendo una vera e propria confettura grazie al calore del metallo.

Genio, eccome.

Will mise il naso fuori dal rifugio qualche minuto più tardi. Preoccupato solo di trovare Hannibal.

Lo vide seduto su un masso, poco distante dall’entrata, a gambe incrociate con in mano una matita e il quaderno che gli aveva dato Will.

“Will!” lo salutò l’uomo con un cenno del capo e un sorriso.

“Ehi…” Will gli si avvicinò. Dall’alto, sul foglio, distinse le parole scritte la volta prima ripetute più volte in una calligrafia mano a mano più sicura e precisa e poi un accenno di disegno del panorama di fronte a lui: il sole, la linea dell’orizzonte, il mare, gli alberi e anche gli scogli.

Will si abbassò per avvolgerlo da dietro in un abbraccio. “Bravo,” disse qualcosa di semplice che lui potesse capire. In realtà bravo non cominciava nemmeno a descriverlo.

“Cibo, noce di cocco, Will…?” spiegò Hannibal in tono di domanda e Will rispose, “Sì, Will ha mangiato,” si indicò la bocca, “Buono. Grazie.”

“Grazie.”

“Sì, grazie,” Will gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, “Grazie. Hannibal bravo.”

“Ah!” la faccia contenta dell’uomo non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che avesse capito.

“Andiamo a fare un giro alla cascata? Vieni?” lo invitò Will.

“Cascata,” disse Hannibal e lo seguì senza obiettare.

 

 

Trascorsero la mattina immersi fino al collo nell’acqua dolce del laghetto, lavando via salsedine, sabbia e terra e divertendosi a giocare come due bambini. Quei due bambini che non si erano mai incontrati per giocare insieme in passato.

Usciti dall’acqua stanchi e con la pelle delle dita raggrinzita, si sdraiarono al sole a chiacchierare a loro modo. I concetti che Hannibal comprendeva aumentavano da un minuto all’altro e Will faceva sempre meno fatica a spiegarsi; non avrebbe mai immaginato di essere in grado di illustrare il concetto di gioco, eppure l’aveva appena fatto.

E quando Hannibal gli mormorò all’orecchio la parola _amore_ nel suo significato fisico, Will a sua volta comprese l’uomo all’istante.

Questo aspetto di Hannibal era mutato passando dall’istinto al sentimento nell’esatto momento in cui Will si era soffermato a mostrargli quale fosse la differenza. E Hannibal l’aveva apprezzata al punto che sembrava aver già capito quanto indugiare in un’azione senza raggiungere subito la conclusione fosse più soddisfacente di un rapido consumo.

Così nel pasto come nel sesso.

Non aveva neanche avuto bisogno di una dimostrazione su lui stesso, prima di avventurarsi ad usare la bocca per assaggiare Will ovunque. Will trovò l’esperienza dolorosamente lenta, estenuante. Da perdere il senno, lì sdraiato come fosse un piatto da portata da finire a piccoli bocconi. E una volta raggiunto l’agognato epilogo, Will non desiderò altro che ricambiare con altrettanta curiosità e attenzione.

E le reazioni dell’uomo erano tutte da inserire sotto una strana categoria a metà tra sensualità e candore. Mai troppo imbarazzato per far capire cosa desiderasse, ma neanche troppo disinibito per goderne apertamente. I fiochi mugolii non avevano nulla di feroce, sembravano i lamenti di un cucciolo.

Aveva erba dappertutto, Will si alzò con l’intento di fare un tuffo veloce nell’acqua e asciugarsi prima di rientrare. Solo allora si accorse che lasciarsi andare ad effusioni su un’isola deserta non significava per forza non attirare gli sguardi di nessuno.

“Hannibal,” lo toccò su un fianco. L’uomo, sdraiato a pancia in sotto, lo guardò interrogativo.

“È la stampa locale?” gli chiese indicando i tre gorilla, appoggiati placidi alla loro destra, contro i tronchi degli alberi oltre il lago. Nel vederli Hannibal emise un verso di saluto acuto e penetrante. Quelli risposero come un coro da stadio e poi tacquero all’unisono.

Will si grattò la fronte, incerto su come sentirsi. Alla fine scosse la testa, fece spallucce e si buttò in acqua.

 

 

Di ritorno dalla mattina trascorsa uscirono dal bosco per percorrere la spiaggia.

“Lo sai cosa…?” Will cercò Hannibal in basso, come al solito, ma l’uomo comparve dall’altro lato, in piedi accanto a lui. Will non era ancora abituato alla nuova postura dell’uomo anche se veniva usata sempre più di frequente.

Stava per continuare la frase, quando i suoi occhi si spostarono da Hannibal all’orizzonte, e la bocca gli si spalancò.

Questa nave era molto più vicino di quella adocchiata la prima volta. Era tanto visibile da poter distinguere i container a bordo, che formavano un disegno regolare e colorato sul ponte.

Una nave mercantile.

Hannibal inspirò aria con un verso strozzato, terrorizzato. Mise un braccio attorno al petto di Will, poi sembrò ripensarci e lo staccò subito. Esprimendo esitazione solo attraverso il movimento delle mani guardò la nave e poi Will diverse volte prima di sussurrare un “Will…” pieno di dolore e fuggire via verso l’entroterra.

“Hannibal! No!” Will provò a rincorrerlo per qualche metro, ma non poteva abbandonare la spiaggia ora. Sarebbe stato troppo rischioso.

Corse lungo il bagnasciuga, pregando di avere abbastanza tempo a disposizione. Vide l’albero da lontano e si maledì mille volte per essersene dimenticato. Avrebbe dovuto farlo non appena deciso, non appena riguadagnata la sua memoria.

La prima cosa che tolse dall’albero fu proprio la prima messa. Una sorta di grosso disegno fatto di abiti legati insieme che sarebbe dovuto assomigliare ad una S.

Da quanto gli era sembrato insignificante allora, adesso temeva urlasse a chilometri di distanza. Strappò foglie e rami nel tirarlo giù, quello e tutto il resto degli addobbi che vi aveva messo sopra come fosse un albero di Natale che doveva chiedere aiuto.

“Ti prego, ti prego, non possono vedere da là in fondo, non adesso. Non c’è niente da vedere, e nessuno guarderà col binocolo…” pregò per il contrario di quello che aveva sperato fino a poco tempo prima.

Poco tempo prima di ricordare chi era Hannibal e cosa sarebbe successo a riportarlo a casa.

L’erede del Conte Lecter con la sua triste storia avrebbe occupato ogni spazio disponibile su giornali, quotidiani e riviste scandalistiche. Non avrebbe più avuto una vita, sarebbe stato subissato di domande da parte di curiosi e medici e psicologi.

Curioso come tutte queste certezze gli stessero martellando nella testa proprio ora che rischiava di ottenere ciò che aveva desiderato fin dal giorno in cui si era risvegliato su quell’isola: tornare a casa.

Raccolse tutti gli abiti colorati strappati dalle fronde basse dell’albero e corse verso la costruzione in legno a forma di totem. Le diede due calci e quella rovesciò a terra spargendosi tutta intorno.

Mancava la maledetta scritta sulla spiaggia che forse era stata fatta per gli aerei, ma che non sarebbe sfuggita ad un occhio attento che guardava con un cannocchiale, perfino da una nave.

Erano solo poche lettere, ma ci mise molto tempo.

Si rese conto che, in tutto il lavoro, non aveva mai tenuto d’occhio la nave. Si raddrizzò e decise di guardare, col cuore in gola, convinto che si sarebbe voltato e l’avrebbe vista pronta a gettare l’ancora lì a pochi metri dalla loro isola.

Pensò rapido che avrebbe cercato di mandarli via. Se non ci fosse riuscito sarebbe andato con loro, prima avrebbe avvertito Hannibal, poi sarebbe andato con loro pur di tenerli lontani da lui e poi sarebbe ritornato di nuovo… Come? Avrebbe dovuto spiegare cos’era successo? Gli avrebbero chiesto dov’era il corpo di Cordell, lui avrebbe mentito _Perso in mare_ avrebbe detto, ma gli avrebbero creduto? E se fossero andati ad esplorare l’isola?

Si voltò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Il mare era calmo e libero com’era sempre stato negli ultimi tempi. Se una nave l’aveva solcato, di sicuro l’isola non era sulla sua rotta perché era già sparita al di là di dove i suoi occhi potevano arrivare.

Sorrise e poi rise.

Veri e propri ululati di gioia.

Forse era davvero una specie di isola maledetta.

Forse davvero tutte le navi e gli aerei che si avvicinavano troppo subivano danni irreparabili e tutti i passeggeri sopra perdevano la vita.

Tutti a parte loro due.

Del resto era una fiaba.

Ed era stato semplice per Will raggiungere la consapevolezza che qualunque comodità gli fosse venuta a mancare restando sull’isola, sarebbe stata una rinuncia più che accettabile per quell’unica cosa preziosa che invece avrebbe guadagnato.

Stava per scendere la sera, il poco lavoro che rimaneva da fare per riportare l’isola allo stato primordiale l’avrebbe completato l’indomani. Il più era sparito o stava tra le sue braccia.

Depositò il fagotto di abiti non appena fu al sicuro dentro la grotta.

“Hannibal!” urlò.

Ma l’uomo non c’era da nessuna parte.

Dio, l'aveva lasciato solo per così tanto tempo per disfare quanto fatto sulla spiaggia.

C’era la sua valigia aperta in un angolo della grotta, Hannibal ci aveva rovistato dentro, quindi era passato di lì. Will seguì quelle che sembravano tracce di sabbia e si ritrovò a fare la strada a ritroso fino alla prima caverna che avevano condiviso, quella adiacente che dava sull’altra zona dell’isola.

Passò tra gli stretti anfratti delle rocce fino a che non raggiunse quella parte più piccola che ancora portava le tracce del loro soggiorno.

Hannibal era appoggiato ad una delle pareti, le braccia attorno alle ginocchia, la testa nascosta in mezzo. La alzò di scatto quando sentì Will arrivare.

“Will…” fu un sospiro sorpreso, come se avesse preventivato di non vederlo mai più. E stava piangendo. Allargò le braccia tendendole verso di lui.

Will si precipitò da lui, sedendoglisi in grembo. Lo strinse in un abbraccio disperato.

Vederlo così triste era orribile, non aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di farlo stare male e non sapeva di preciso cosa fosse scattato nella sua testa. Non sapeva come farselo dire.

“Hannibal,” lo afferrò dietro la nuca e lo guardò negli occhi. L’uomo lo accarezzò sul viso, con la mano nella quale stringeva un pezzo di carta. Will gliela voltò sul palmo per vedere cosa fosse. Era la sua foto, quella trovata nella valigia poco tempo prima.

“Will,” gli tremò la voce anche per pronunciare quella semplice parola.

“Hannibal, guardami, non vado da nessuna parte,” lo rassicurò col tono della voce, con parole chiare e precise, lo guardò negli occhi, prese il viso tra le mani, lo baciò, “Non ti lascerò mai qui da solo, chiaro? Io sto qui,” scandì indicando per terra col dito, “QUI con te. Will resta qui.”

“Qui. Will,” nel tentativo di dare senso alla parola Hannibal strinse gli occhi.

“Qui,” Will batté con la mano a terra.

“Will, no fuoco,” scosse la testa Hannibal come spesso aveva visto fare a Will nel dire il secco monosillabo NO. “No, fuoco.”

“No fuoco? Quale fuoco?”

Oddio.

Will si coprì il volto con le mani, dando un senso al tutto e sentendosi in colpa per essere stato così stupido.

Certo che Hannibal temeva le navi, certo che aveva cercato di allontanarlo da una di esse, la prima volta, addirittura trascinandolo come un sacco di patate, e lui che l’aveva anche sgridato… E certo che temeva il fuoco, ed era stato così bravo a superare quella paura così in fretta, con quel falò acceso nella grotta.

L’esperienza che l’aveva condotto lì, una nave in preda alle fiamme che era stata anche il teatro della morte dei suoi genitori, Hannibal non l’aveva mai scordata.

Ma Will si era arrabbiato così tanto la prima volta che lui l’aveva trascinato via, che Hannibal aveva deciso di scappare e lasciare a lui la decisione se chiamare la nave o meno.

Idiota. Idiota. Will imprecò fra sé e sé.

“Non lo sapevo, allora non lo ricordavo,” si scusò con Hannibal anche se era inutile. “Nessuna nave e nessun incendio, Hannibal, non succederà mai più. Non voglio andare via e non voglio che ci trovino. Farò qualunque cosa per evitarlo. Capito?”

“Will qui,” gli rispose Hannibal. Ed era tutto ciò di cui Will aveva bisogno per sapere che le sue parole avevano raggiunto lo scopo di rasserenarlo.

Il viso dell’uomo era disteso e stava già sorridendogli di nuovo. Quel sorriso era davvero qualcosa di cui Will non poteva più fare a meno. Per quello poteva cedere in cambio tutte le comodità del mondo.

“Ti amo?” chiese Hannibal. Non stava chiedendo conferma per il suo sentimento, stava assicurandosi che fosse giusto espresso in quel modo.

“Ti amo, esatto.”

 

 

Fine


End file.
